Omen
by Salary Dam
Summary: KEPADA TATSUMI KANJI, CELANA ANDA KETINGGALAN DI SAUNA. SEKALI LAGI, KEPADA TATSUMI-KANJI..." Semacam Drabble Persona 4 yang gajel. Chp 5 up! Mandi dulu ahh. Daahh! "JANGAN NGELES!"
1. Ichijoko sial!

A/N : Ah…P4. Aku memang sudah lama menantikan Game ini. Kesan-kesanku tentang para tokoh pas pertama kali main:

Seta Souji a.k.a Official Name of MC : Biasa aja, sih. Walau model rambutnya agak…English VA-nya keren bangeet!

Hanamura Yosuke : My sister, Tsukiokuhime, loves him so. Well, gak ada masalah sih. English VA juga okay.

Satonaka Chie : Entah kenapa aku nggak tertarik. Tapi okay, kok. Tapi…ENGLISH VA-NYA KETUAAN BANGET.

Amagi Yukiko : Aah…My girlfriend(digebuk kipas Yukiko). Kukira awalnya dia tipe-tipe kayak Mitsuru, ternyata gemar komedi. How cute. English VA-nya juga okay(At least better than CHIE)

Tatsumi Kanji : Kukira dia cowok macho…ternyata…MENJIJIKKAN. Howeek!! Shadow Boss nya itu gak banget!! Tapi tetep nice chara.

Kuma : Human-formnya itu…berbinar!!

Kujikawa Rise : Well, gadis pertama yang membuatku berpikir 'Cantik amat nih anak' Beberapa orang membencinya karena agak centil dan suara jepangnya terlalu tinggi, tapi menurutku suaranya lucu kok! Ampe pengen kujiletinditembak Naoto

Shirogane Naoto : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JANGAN DIBAHAS DEH PATAH HATI SAYA TAU DIA CEWEK meskipun sebelum main pun aku udah tau dia cewek, dan sekarang mainnya udah agak lumayan jauh, tetap saja…HIKS.

Sebelum mulai…Darn that Photobucket! Gara-gara site itu menjejelin saya dengan gambar-gambar NaoRise/RiseNao yang lucunya kayak apaan tau, saya jadi tau-tau udah nge-OTP-in mereka gini!! Huhu!! Kenapa saya bisa jatuh cinta pada SHOJO-AIIIII??

Entah bakal lanjut ato nggak…

--

"Naoto-kun, Naoto-kun, sini deh."Panggil Rise dengan nada menggoda.

"Eh? Ada yang bisa dibantu, Kujikawa-san?"Tanya Naoto.

"Ke-si-ni. Ke-ruang-ini."Ucap Rise perlahan-lahan.

Dengan ragu-ragu Naoto masuk ke ruang kelas kosong dimana Rise berada. Tiba-tiba dia ditarik kebawah. "U-Uwaaaaa?!"

Dengan posisi yang 'gak mengenakkan', Rise ngejejelin sebuah benda dari kain ke Naoto. Lebih tepatnya…benda yang sangat Naoto benci…ROK.

"BUH."Naoto langsung batuk-batuk(emangnya alergi?). "K-Kenapa dengan rok itu?"

"Masa nanya lagi."Rise nyengir jahat."PAKE INI!!"

"A-APAAAA??"Naoto berteriak, horror. "Y-YADAAAA!!"

"Alah kamu ini jangan sok-sok cowok deh(Rise you broke my heart…)! Cewek tanpa rok sama aja kayak Senpai tanpa charisma-nya!" Kata Rise dengan perandaian yang buruk pula.

"P-Pokoknya aku gak mauu!!"Naoto meronta-ronta.

"Eeh dasar anak nakal!!"Kata Rise sok ibu-ibu.

Di depan ruang kelas yang tertutup itu, beberapa murid cowok lewat. Mendengar teriakan dari dalam, mereka mencoba menguping.

"T-Tidaak!! Toloong!"

"Sst…Jangan berisik! Nanti ketauan yang lain!"

"T-Tapi…"

"Diam dan BUKA BAJU."

Cowok-cowok yang nguping nganga. Tapi mereka jadi lebih semangat nguping(dasar hentai)…

"H-Haah?! T-T-Tolooong!! Kujikawa-san jadi ganas!!"

"LEPAS BAJUMU!!"Terdengar teriakan lain."Kalau kamu sabar, akan jadi lebih cepat dan tidak sakit(untuk menunjukkannya ke teman-teman)."

"S-Sampai kapanpun aku gak mauuu!!"

"Bicara apa kamu?! Kamu pernah juga ama Senpai(make rok) pas natal,kan?!"

'CHRISTMAS LOVE AFFAIR?!' Pikir cowok-cowok tukang nguping.

"I-Itu kan kalo milih scenario bareng Naoto! Wong SD(Author) milihnya bareng Yukiko! Jadi adegan itu tak pernah ada!!"

"Sebodo teuing!! Pokoknya BUKA BAJU!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Gasrak gusruk. Gedubrak brak crack. Pokoknya banyak suara 'kekacauan' dari dalam. Cowok-cowok penguping(disingkat C2P) mimisan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Menyerahlah sekarang, Na-o-to-kun."Eja Rise dengan suara yang genit.

"T-Tidak! Jangan lepas 'itu'(topi kesayangan Naoto)! Jangaaaan!! Y-YADAAAAAAAAA!!"

C2P mencapai klimaksnya. Mereka mimisan, muter-muter en pingsan. Kanji lewat…Mendengar teriakan Naoto, Kanji lgs masuk ke kelas kosong itu. "Naoto! Ada ap—"

Melihat Rise on top of Naoto, Kanji mimisan dan pingsan.

"W-Waaa! Tatsumi-kun jangan mati dong! Tolongiiin!!"

"Anggap aja iklan. Ayo, lanjutkan…alias BUKA BAJU!!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

--

Keesokan harinya, para C2P(Termasuk Ichijou,lol…). Mereka membawa masing-masing 1 buku mencurigakan.

"Aku sudah buat Doujinshi-nya, loh!!"Teriak salah satu anggota C2P, dengan bangga menunjukkan Doujin bercover Naoto en Rise.

"Bodoh, aku malah sudah 2 jilid." Sahut anggota lain.

"apaaa? Liat liat!!"Sergah anggota C2P yang lain.

"Hehe…kalian semua masih awam. Itu masih 'Shojo-ai',kan? Gue bahkan udah YURI!!"Teriak Ichijou gak tau malu.

"YAKIN?! Beli satu beli satu!!" Anggota C2P lain menyerbu anak basket itu.

"Ngapain kalian disini?"Terdengar suara seorang cowok. C2P kaget, siap-siap dihajar ketauan bawa Doujin bokep. Suara itu tak lain adalah Yosuke, lagi minum Indomilk.

"Ooh…Hanamura, yah! Bikin kaget aja…"Ucap Ichijoko(Panggilan sayang) menghela napas. "Mumpung udah disini, kamu juga beli aja! Biasanya lo suka yang ginian."

"Hah? Emang lu pada lagi ngapain sih?"Tanya Yosu, sudah mulai tertarik.

Si Joko tersenyum jail. "Begini…"

--

**At Junes Foodcourt…**

Seperti biasa, Souji dkk ngumpul lagi. Diam-diam, sambil nyengir mesum, Yosuke mengoper sebuah buku ke Kanji.

"Hah? Apaan ni Senpai?"Tanya Kanji bingung. Pas diliat bukunya, tuh berandalan lgs mimisan. Untung Yosuke udah bertindak cepat dengan menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu duluan.

"S-S-SENPAI, INI…"Ucap Kanji terbata-bata.

"Diem aja dan baca." Bisik Yosuke, sumber ajaran sesat.

Kanji lgs baca, sesuai perintah Senpai-nya. Saking napsunya, dia gak denger dipanggil-panggil.

"Ji…Kan…Ji…"

'_HAH?! APA INI!? NAOTOOOOOOO' _Pikir Kanji sambil membalik-balik halaman Doujin itu dibawah meja.

"Kan…Ji…"

"Tatsumi…kun…"

'_GAAAAAH!! APA-APAAN MUKA INIIIII?!' _Kanji masih tenggelam.

"Duh, lo tu budeg ato apa sih!? KANJI!!"Rise berteriak, meminjam Megaphone Junes."KEPADA TATSUMI KANJI DARI KELAS 1-2(bener gak sih? Lupa ah.),KEPADA TATSUMI KANJI DARI KELAS 1-2, CELANA ANDA KETINGGALAN DI SAUNA. SEKALI LAGI, KEPADA TATSUMI KANJI, KEPADA TATSUMI KANJI, CELANA ANDA…"

"HAH!! A-apaan?!" Kanji lgs kaget, mencari-cari celananya.

"KEPADA TATSUMI KANJI, CELANA ANDA…"Gantian Rise yg budek.

"Woooy gue udah denger!!"Sergah Kanji. "Bego lu, jangan keras-keras! Malu gw…"

"KEPADA…Oh, sadar juga ni anak. Kamu ngapain sih? Dipanggilin dari tadi gak jawab-jawab." Pandangan Rise lgs menuju ke buku yg ada di tangan Kanji. "…Buku apaan tuh? Liat-liat!"

"N-Nggak boleh!!"Kanji lgs menghindar.

"Kesiniin!"

"Kagak!!"

"Ya sudah, jangan menyesal yah."Rise menyalakan Megaphone lagi. "SAUDARA-SAUDARA, INILAH TATSUMI KANJI, COWOK YANG SEXUALITY NYA GAK JELAS, SOK-SOK JANTAN, PADAHAL SUKA MERAJUT. ORANG YANG DISUKAI NA…"

"H-Hentikan!!"Kanji mencoba mengambil Megaphone tersebut dari tangan Rise.

'Sekarang!!'Dengan cepat, saat Kanji mencoba meraih Megaphone, Rise mengambil buku yang daritadi dipegang Kanji itu. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Kanji dan Yosuke berpikir 'CELAKA!! MAMPUS GUE!!'

"Hu-uh. Serius amat sih, kayak lagi baca Kamus Oxford aja. Nah sekarang mari kita baca buku ini…Hmm?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"KANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAAAAKKKKKSUDDDNYAAA INIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII??"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!"Teriakan Kanji dan Yosuke menggema di Yasoinaba.

--

Well…Slight Shojo-ai? Ahaha. Kayaknya character-nya pada OOC yah? Ahaha(dihajar Kanji).

**OMAKE!!**

Ichijoko : Kenapa kalian, kok babak belur gitu?  
Yosuke en Kanji :…

Ditemukan mayat Ichijou Kou, anggota klub basket, di Learning Corridor lantai 2.


	2. Ada apa dengan Kanji?

A/N : Akhirnya terjadi juga…Saya nikah ama pensil!!-tepuk tangan-  
Becanda becanda…well well, akhirnya nih fanfic saya putuskan jadi semacam Drabble. Asoi-asal ketik

Thanks buat yang nge-review!!-nyembah-

**tazzu aldehid : Aiih. Kok tau saia gak suka L dari ArTone sih? Liat profil saya yah?? Haik, jadi malu deh. Ihik. Uhuk. Ehek-kebanyakan ngirup Lem Aibon-**

** : Makasih! Salam kenal juga…**

**LvNa-cHaN : Wah, maap deh kalo Souji gak nongol…tenang, kali ini nongol kok- Iyah, Rise cocok, yang lainnya OOC semua-digebukin Kanji, Joko, Yosuke, en Naoto-**

**Tsukiokuhime : Ngereview-nya di sekolah nih? Berani amat…Yah, begitulah. Kenapa begitu? Duh. Makan malem dulu ah. Daaah!!**

AKU LUPA NYANTUMIN DISCLAIMER DI CHP SEBELUMNYA!! HOWAAAA! FORGIP ME ATLUS!!!

Disclaimer : Kalo P4 punya saya, Naoto bakal saya jadiin cowok!!

Sebelom mulai…saya ingin menegaskan bahwa saya lebih mencintai Kagamine Rin daripada Kagamine Ren!-kagak nyambung gitu loh-

…………

"Pagi, Souji!"Sapa Yosuke ngeliat Souji baru dateng. Disampingnya ada Chie en Yukiko.

"Pagi juga."Balas Souji. Mereka pun duduk.

"Udah ngerjain PR sejarah?"Tanya Yukiko.

"Oh iya, aku gak tau jawaban nomer 5! Souji, nyontek dun."Kata Yosuke dengan santai.

"Ih, udah nyontek bangga lagi."Chie mingkem.

Mereka bergidik.

---

_Lunchtime_

Di lantai 1, Rise sedang jalan-jalan sambil bersenandung lagu 'Chu-Lip'. Dia melihat Kanji yang baru keluar dari kelasnya.

"Hei, Kanji!"Sapa gadis itu. Kanji menoleh.

"Oh, bukankah kau Rise-chan! Ada yang bisa dibantu?"Kanji membungkuk sambil memberi salam.

WTF?!

"Kanji? Ini Kanji?"Rise menunjuk-nunjuk Yankee itu.

"Rise-chan ini memang suka bercanda ya. Ufufu. Lucu deh."Kata Kanji, tertawa ala ibu-ibu.

Rise mangap.

"Kamu demam yah?"Rise ngeraba-raba dahi Kanji.

"Aah. Bercandanya jangan berlebihan ah."Balas Kanji seraya memindahkan tangan Rise dari dahinya yang lebar itu.

Rise manyun.

"TOLOOOOOOONG!!! KANJI GILAAAAA!!!! SENPAI SELAMATKAN RISE-CHIIII!!!!"Rise kabur.

"Aiih aiiih, Rise-chan memang lucu ya."Kanji pun berbalik. Papasan ama Naoto…"Oh, selamat siang Naoto-kun."Berandalan itu tersenyum manis.

"BUH."Naoto batuk."Tatsumi-kun, ada apa? Kok rasanya…"

"Ara ara. Kamu juga, Naoto-kun? Padahal aku tidak memakai celana terbalik lagi hari ini…Apa ada yang salah?"

Naoto bengong.

"Naoto-kun?"

Tiba-tiba Naoto nunjuk ke sepatu Kanji."Sepatumu bagus, Tatsumi-kun!"

Padahal Kanji pake Uwabaki(sepatu khusus sekolah di Jepang).

"Aku pake Uwabaki…loh, Naoto-kuun?"Kanji tak menemukan Tantei Ouji itu.

Naoto ngacir.

---

_After School_

"SENPAI! INI GAWAT!!"Pas Souji dkk baru mau pulang, Rise tiba-tiba masuk dengan muka ala nyamuk dikejar cicak(bagaimanakah muka nyamuk saat itu? Rahasia tuhan.)

"Wekz! Kenapa, Rise?"Tanya Yosuke, kaget.

Rise menghampiri mereka. "KANJADILADIASINTINGKAYAKEMPING!!"

"Duh, ngomongnya jangan kayak lagi dikejar pocong ngesot gitu dong! Pelan-pelan…"Chie sweat dropped.

"IYA, JADI SI KANJI…DIA JADI SINTING KAYAK EMPING!!!"Teriak Rise.

"Kenapa kayak emping?"Tanya Yukiko. Tapi Rise tak menjawab."Sinting…Emping…Garing ah, segaring kue lemper."

"Lemper kan kue basah Yukiko…"Chie membetulkan. Tapi Yukiko tak mengindahkannya. Chie manyun.

"Maksud kamu? Emang dia kenapa?"Tanya Souji.

"POKOKNYA JADI KAYAK IBU-IBU GITU DEH!!"Jelas Rise.

"Yah, coba ntar kamu ajak dia ke Junes Foodcourt. Baru bisa diketahui pokok permasalahannya."Ujar Yosuke, sok pake bahasa baku.

"Permisi…ada Amagi-senpai, Satonaka-senpai, Seta-senpai, dan Hanamura-senpai?"Naoto nongol.

"OH!! NAOTO-KUN!!! TADI KAMU KETEMU KANJI KAGAK?!"Rise langsung histeris.

"K-Ketemu, sih…"Naoto ngangguk.

"DIA JADI ANEH GITU! IYA,KAN?!"Rise masih napsu.

"I-Iya!! Rasanya kayak bukan Tatsumi-kun…lebih mirip ibu-ibu…"Naoto merespon.

"Nah, sudah ada 2 saksi disini!"Kata Rise.

Souji menghela nafas."Ya udah, pokoknya sekarang ke Junes."

---

**Junes Foodcourt**

Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kuma, Naoto, Rise, en Kanji duduk di meja mereka yang biasa.

"Ehem, jadi begini."Yosuke memulai pembicaraan."Kami dengar dari Rise dan Naoto kamu jadi aneh, Kanji. Apa hal itu benar?"

"Apanya yang aneh, Yosuke-senpai? Aku memang selalu manis dan ayu, kok…"Balas Kanji, senyum.

Semua nganga.

"K-Kanji, ada apa kuma?! Sakit kuma!?"Kuma bertanya-tanya.

"Aiih Kuma…kamu tetap lucu dan imut ya…"Kanji cengar-cengir mesum.

Kuma mangap.

"Gila! Ini pasti Kanji palsu!"Kata Yosuke, gak percaya."Biar lebih jelas, kita interogasi aja!"

"Setujuu!"

Mereka pun mengikat Kanji di kursi.

---

Interogasi dimulai.

"Pertama, siapa kamu?"Tanya Souji.

"Siapa aku? Aku adalah Tatsumi Kanji, murid kelas 1 Yasogami Gakuen yang gemar membaca buku rumah tangga dan merajut sweater untuk teman-temanku…Impianku jadi pemilik salon…Apa ada yang salah?"Jawab Kanji.

"INI MAH JELAS-JELAS KANJI PALSU! DIA GAK MUNGKIN NGAKU GINI! BAKAR HIDUP-HIDUP!!!"Yosuke langsung nyalain korek api.

"Eh tunggu dulu! Kita tanya lagi…"Yukiko menenangkan.

Yosuke pun tenang. Hampir saja namanya akan tercetak di Koran gede-gede, 'SEORANG MURID SMA TEWAS KARENA DIBAKAR TEMANNYA SENDIRI!! PERISTIWA INI JUGA MENIMBULKAN 3 ORANG KORBAN LUKA BERAT, 2 LUKA RINGAN, DAN 1 KABUR.'

"Oke, pertanyaan dariku! Kalau kamu Kanji asli pasti kamu bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini."Yosuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Apa warna celana dalemku?"

JEB! Chie menginjek kaki Yosuke.

"AWW!! Gak usah nginjek napa?!"

"Ngg…Orange?"Jawab Kanji ragu-ragu.

"BENER!! Sudah dapat dipastikan…Dia Kanji asli!"Ucap Yosuke girang.

"KENAPA ELO MALAH BANGGA NGAKU-NGAKU CELANA DALEM LO OREN?!"Chie sewot."Udah sini gue aja yang nanya! Dasar gak becus…"

"Ngg, sebutkan biodata Kanji!"Chie memerintah.

"Namaku Tatsumi Kanji, Jenis kelamin pria(ngakunya—dihajar Kanji-), Umur 15(16), Lahir tanggal 19 January tahun 1995, Tinggi 183 cm, Berat 65 kg, Golongan darah A…"Sahut Kanji.(**Ini nyata loh. Silakan liat P4 Official Design Works)**

"Gitu ya? Aku baru tau Kanji gak naik kelas setahun…lebih tua dari gua malah…"Kata Yosuke.

"Pertanyaan berikutnya, dariku."Yukiko tersenyum."Apa itu Mayonaka TV?"

'Bagus, Yukiko! Orang yang nyamar gak akan tau apa itu Mayonaka TV!!'Pikir Souji, Yosu, en Chie.

"Mayonaka TV? Itu kan nama TV ajaib yang bisa ngisep orang kedalemnya…Didalamnya ada Shadow…"Balas Kanji.

"Hmm…Ini sulit…"Yukiko mikir.

"Berikutnya aku, Kuma! Apa makanan kesukaan Kanji kuma?" Tanya Kuma, dalam versi manusia.

"Wah, tentu saja Corn Soup! Lembut dan enak…"Kanji jadi ceria lagi.

"Salah! Yang bener…Sushi kuma!"Kuma menunjuk ala Phoenix Wright pas ngomong 'OBJECTION!!'

"…Darimana kamu tau?"Tanya Souji.

"Ngasal kuma."

"KALO GAK TAU TUH GAK USAH SOK TAU!!! MINTA DIKEMPELENG JUGA NIH ANAK!!!"Teriak Yosuke keras-keras.

"Eh, tahan Yosuke-senpai…"Rise menenangkan."Sekarang giliranku. Siapa yang disukai Kanji??"

Ugh. Rise. Pertanyaan itu terlalu ekstrim…

"Ng…bener-bener harus ngomong?"Tanya Kanji dengan muka merah.

'UOOOOH! BENER-BENER MO NGAKU NIH?!' Semua kecuali Naoto dan Kuma yang gak ngerti langsung napsu. 'AYO, AYO, KATAKAN CINTAMU!!!'

"Sebenarnya…Uhh…"

'Hitungan mundur, 3…2…1…!'

"Hello Kitty! Kyaaaaa…aku sudah mengatakannya!!"Kanji langsung tersipu-sipu. Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, en Rise memble.

"Yah lupakan saja…sekarang giliran Naoto-kun."Rise menoleh ke arah bocah bertopi biru itu."…Naoto-kun, kamu lagi ngapain?"

Naoto duduk dengan pose lagi-menganalisa-kasus-ala-detektif-Conan."Hmm…ternyata begitu."

"Apanya yang begitu? Curang curang, kasi tauu…!"Rise menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naoto.

"Bisa lihat memar di dahi Tatsumi-kun?"Naoto menunjuk ke dahi Kanji. Emang ada sih, tapi hampir tak terlihat.

"Ya, emang napa?"Tanya Yosu.

"Nampaknya Tatsumi-kun terbentur sesuatu dengan keras."Ujar Naoto."Pernah lihat yang di komik-komik? Orang yang terbentur kepalanya bisa berubah kepribadiannya…"

"Pernah, sih…"Balas Chie.'…Tunggu. Emang dia baca komik juga?'

"Aku rasa karena itu Tatsumi-kun jadi begini. Susunan saraf di otaknya…bla bla bla…yada yada yada…"Pokoknya Naoto ngejelasin panjang lebar.

"Ihhh…Kuma gak ngerti kuma! Langsung to the point aja kuma!"Kuma protes.

"Konon, orang yang sudah begini akan kembali normal lagi setelah terbentur oleh hal yang sama."Naoto mengakhiri.

"Jadi…kita harus membuat dia kebentur lagi?"Yosuke mengambil keputusan.

"Iya. Tapi…"Naoto melirik ragu ke arah Souji dkk."..Kalian benar-benar ingin Tatsumi-kun kembali?"

"Tentu saja!"Sahut Chie.

"Dengan cara apapun?"Naoto masih ragu.

"Ye iyelah! Emang kenape?"Sergah Yosuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan senang hati membantu. Jangan dicegah, lho."Naoto tersenyum kecil. Semuanya kagak ngerti apa yang mau dia lakukan. Naoto pun melepas ikatan di kursi dimana Kanji duduk. Dia pun menyuruh Kanji berdiri.

"Kujikawa-san, kesini sebentar."Naoto memanggil mantan idol itu.

"Eh? Kenapa?"Rise pun menghampirinya.

"Pegang kepala Tatsumi-kun seperti ini."Naoto memegang kepala Kanji. Rise pun mengikutinya.

"Lalu?"

"Dorong kebawah. Sekuat tenaga."

"Hah? Maksudnya??"

"Sini biar kubantu."Naoto meletakkan tangannya diatas telapak tangan Rise."Siap? 1…2…ti—"

"TUNGGU!! G-gak jadi deh, ehehe. Biar Kuma aja."Rise pun kembali ke sisi Souji dkk dengan muka pucat.

"Kenapa, Rise-chan?"Tanya Yukiko. Tapi Rise hanya berdoa-doa gak jelas.

"Kalau begitu Kuma-san, tolong lakukan seperti yang tadi Kujikawa-san lakukan."Naoto memberi instruksi. Setelah tangan Kuma berada di atas kepala Kanji, Naoto meletakkan tangannya sendiri di atas tangan Kuma."Hitung bersama ya…"

**(PERHATIAN! Tulisan dibawah ini tidak berkeperiKanjian)**

"1…"

"2 Kuma…"

"3!!!"

_**JEDUGGGGGGG**_

Souji, Yosu, Chie, en Yukiko nganga. Rise berdoa semoga Kanji diterima di sisinya. Kuma gak ngerti. Naoto berwajah innocent.

Singkatnya, Naoto mendorong tangan Kuma yang menyebabkan kepala Kanji kejeduk meja yang menyebabkan meja Junes penuh dengan darah.

"N-NAOTO!! APA-APAAN KAMU?!"Teriak Yosuke.

"Aa…aah…Ada…yang bisa…di..bantu?"Tanya Kanji yang sekarat, mimisan hebat.

"Hmm. Masih belum kembali. Ayo, coba yang lain!"Naoto pun menarik tangan Kanji dan Kuma.

"TUNGGU!!! JAWAB!"Chie berteriak, masih shock.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara. Lagian tadi katanya boleh kan?"Naoto santai. "Tatsumi-kun juga setuju."

"Ka…lau ini…demi…kebaikan semua orang…aku…bersedia…"Kanji tersenyum bagai malaikat, meski lebih mirip setan dengan darah di wajahnya.

Souji dkk terharu dengan kebaikan Kanji."Ba-baiklah…"

---

(**Untuk menghindari adegan kekerasan, saya hanya akan menyertakan Sound Effect-nya saja)**

_**1…2 kuma…3!!**_

_**JEDUGGGG**_

_**BRAGGGG**_

_**DUKKKK**_

_**DUG CRACK GEDUBRAK DUGGGGGGG**_

Souji merasa bersalah. Yosuke narik ingus. Chie tutup mata. Yukiko bahkan sudah membeli bunga bakung. Rise masih berdoa. Kuma santai. Naoto masih menganggap perbuatannya benar. Kanji mukanya udah disensor Mozaik saking ancurnya.

"Ini juga bukan…"Naoto bergumam.

"Ano…hiks hiks…Apa ini…tak terlalu kejam…?"Tanya Yosuke, masih nangis.

"Setiap hari aku selalu begini."Jawab Naoto kalem."…Dan ada ingus keluar dari hidungmu, Hanamura-senpai."

Yosuke yang sadar, langsung narik ingus.

Mereka tiba di Shopping District. Souji dkk jalan di belakang. Naoto, Kuma, dan Kanji jalan didepan. Naoto melihat ke sebuah papan reklame. Di atas kepala mereka.'Ng? Pakunya…agak lepas…jangan-jangan…'

"Oh, Boneka Mickey Mouse melayang!"Naoto menunjuk ke langit. Dia lalu kabur bareng Kuma.

"Mana-mana?!"Kanji langsung menoleh ke atas, dan…

_**BRAAAAAAAAAK**_

Souji dkk mengahampiri Kanji yang pingsan."Kenapa pakunya bisa lepas tepat pas Kanji berdiri di situ?"Tanya Souji.

Souji sadar Naoto sedang memegang pistol."Sebenarnya aku menembaknya sesaat sebelum papan itu benar-benar jatuh."Oh, Naoto.

"…Yakin nih, bener-bener ini penyebabnya?"Chie masih ragu.

"Un. Letak luka di dahi Tatsumi-kun agak terlalu ke atas. Hal itu berarti dia terbentur benda yang jatuh."

"Uhhh…apa…yang…terjadi…?"Kanji menggumam.

"Ohh, gaya bicaranya udah tegas kayak preman lagi! Dia udah balik!"Yosu mulai gembira.

"Yosuke…senpai…?"Kanji pun bangun. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang…

"EEEEK!!! KANJI, OPERASI DULU! MUKA LO TUH GAK KARUAN TAUUUK!!!"Rise,Yosu,Souji,Chie,Yuki, en Kuma berteriak."Ayo, ke rumah sakit!!"

---

_-Sedang operasi-_

_**Beberapa menit kemudian…**_

_-Operasi selesai-_

"Dia sudah sembuh."Kata dokter yang mengoperasinya, keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Benarkah? Ayo masuk!"Mereka pun masuk kedalam atas perintah Yosuke.

---

"Senpai…kalian…disitu?"Tanya Kanji dari balik tirai.

"Iya Kanji! Kami masuk yaa,"Yosuke membuka tirai tersebut.

Didalamnya ada Kanji, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan bulu mata lentik, kayak tokoh-tokoh dalam komik topeng kaca.

"ITU SIH BUKAN SEMBUH!!!"Teriak semua kecuali Yukiko yang ngakak guling-guling dan Naoto yang sweat dropped.

"Oiii dokter! Kembalikan wajahnya seperti semula!"Chie protes. Dokter yang dimukanya ada bekas jahitan itu pun masuk lagi.

"Baiklah. Tapi kamu harus membayarku 50 juta yen."Jawab dokter itu.

"APA?! Tunggu…kamu kan Black Jack dari anime Black Jack itu?! Salah tempat lo!"Chie sewot lagi.

"Whatever, bayar gue!"

"Iye iye, nanti tagih aja ke SD(Author-nya)! Sekarang balikin dulu muka si Kanji! Tsssahhhh!!!"Yosuke ikut berdemo.

_-MOHON TUNGGU SEBENTAR-_

---

"Jadi…aku terbentur dan berbuat yang aneh-aneh…?"Tanya Kanji. Wajahnya udah persis kayak semula.

"Iya, kekeke, pokoknya kaco deh."Yosuke cengar-cengir.

"Apa saja yang kulakukan saat itu…?"Tanya Kanji lagi, takut. Melihat kemungkinan untuk iseng, Rise pun bergidik.

"Iye, jadi tadi lo tu nari-nari telanjang di seluruh kota sambil bawa-bawa boneka Mini mos!"Rise memulai 'aksi'nya.

"APAAAA?!"Kanji nganga. Yang lain sweat dropped.

"Suer! Trus setiap papasan ama orang kamu nyanyi-nyanyi lagu 'I Love You Bibeh'!"Rise gak pernah kapok.

"NANIIIIIII?! DIDEPAN…SEMUA ORANG?!"BRUSSSSSHHHH. Kanji pun mimisan…lagi.

"KANJII! OMIGOD, SELIMUTNYA MERAH SEMUA NIH!"

"TISU MANA?!"

"MASIH NGOCOR KUMA!!!"

"IHIHIHI…AHAHAHAHA!!!"

"YUKIKO KAMU JANGAN KETAWA!!!"

Naoto hanya menghela nafas."…Apa ini tidak terlalu keterlaluan…Kujikawa-san?"

"Biarin. Bales dendam buat Doujin Yuri tempo hari lalu."Rise cuek.

"OH…Buku itu."Naoto langsung diem. Dia ngelirik Rise bentar…

"…Kenapa, Naoto-kun?"Rise sadar dia sedang dipandangi.

"Gak apa-apa…Ada nyamuk…"Jawab Naoto, gak punya alasan laen.

"Apa hayoooo?! Mencurigakan!! Mencurigakan!!!"Rise menggoyang-goyang tubuh Naoto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…!! Sungguh!!!"

............

A/N : Weleh-weleh…Kepanjangan nih…Yah yang terjadi terjadilah. Karakternya makin OOC…Apalagi Naoto…

Mana besok bagi rapot bayangan lagi!! Huhu…ternyata cintaku memang cuma Pembukuan seorang(eh, semata pelajaran)…Hiks hiks…

Saya gak benci Kanji loh…suka malah(meskipun gak sebesar rasa suka-ku ke Naoto dan Rise)…

Bagi yang berpikir fanfic ini aneh, gak nyambung, en garing…tidak apa karena saya juga berpikir begitu!!

Maap kalo tulisannya berantakan…ngantuk sih!

**OMAKE!!!**

Yosu : Cuma Kanji asli yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini…Bersiaplah!

Yang lain : -tegang-

Yosu : Berapa size B-W-H nya Chie, Amagi, ama Rise?!

Chie, Yukiko, Rise : -ngubur Yosu hidup-hidup-

Souji : -pura-pura gak kenal-

Kanji : Emm…42-36-39?-berpikir keras-

Kuma : Naoto, B-W-H itu apa sih kuma?

Naoto : Itu kata yang tidak baik, Kuma-san.


	3. Ohh Tatsu Ohh Tatsu

A/N : Saya sudah dengan English VA-nya Kanji en Rise! Horeee!

Kanji-nya okay. Bagus kok. Halaaah. juga okay. Bagus lah. 8/10.

Tapi…KENAPA NAMA RISECHI YANG INDAH DAN LUCU DIUBAH JADI **RISETTE**?!!? KENAPAAAAA!!!??? KALO MO NGERISET BARENG SHADOW NAO AJAH!!! HUUUUH!!!!!!!!  
Mungkin karena orang barat gak bisa ngomong 'chi' yah…HIKS. HUAAAANNNNGGGG.

Thx!

**tazzu aldehid : Well, makaci! Kanji kasian? Iya yah…Maap deh Kanji…Anda enak dimainin sih…-dibacok- **

**Shara Sherenia : Iya, tinggalin aja tu si Kanji!-digebukin-**

**MizuxYosuke : ^^Thanks!**

**LvNa-cHaN : Bener, daripada saya relakan Nao-ku tercinta ke si Kanji, mending saya kasih ke anda deh!! Selamat berbahagia! Kenapa Yosu gak nanya ukuran Nao? Karna dia udah tau dada Nao rata.-ditendangin Nao-**

Dislaimer : P4 bilongs tu Atlus. Kalo saya yang punya P4, saya…makan nasi!**(iya emang gak nyambung)**

Sebelum mulai…I love MARRY ME!! BUZZ-SAN WA SUGEEE!!!! YEEEEIII!!! IEEEIII!!!

............

Seta Souji memasuki kelasnya. Dia duduk di bangkunya yang biasa. Langsung saja ke-3 temannya menyapa cowok berambut abu-abu itu.

"Ah, selamat pagi…Seta-kun."

"Oosu, Souji-kun!"

"Hey, Aibou!"

Souji tersenyum kecil. "Selamat pagi semua."

"Ngomong-ngomong hari ini ada ulangan biologi, kan?"Yukiko memulai pembicaraan.

"Apaa?! Kok aku gak tau?!"Yosuke langsung panik.

"Wajar, pas gurunya nerangin lo tidur mulu sih!"Chie meletin lidahnya.

"Mak Erot!! Huhu…mana belom belajar lagi…"Yosuke menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ah, aku juga baru belajar sedikit…"Kata Yukiko.

"Yah, kamu mah mau belajar ato kagak nilaimu tetep bagus, Yukiko! Nomor 1 se-sekolah…"Chie menghela napas.

Yukiko bergidik.

"Gimana kalo belajar dulu?"Souji mengusulkan.

"Ide bagus, Souji-kun! Oke, kita tanya jawab aja!"Sahut Chie."Oke, aku akan nanya kamu, Hanamuraa! Siap-siap aja lo!"

"Hmmh! Nantangin, nih?!"Yosuke lgs duduk manis."Siap! Ayo, come here!"

"Kenapa laron maunya deketin cahaya lampu mulu?"Tanya Chie**.(Lha, emang ini pelajaran SMA ya? Sebodo ah. Namanya juga fiksi.)**

Yosuke langsung nge-blank.

"Umm…karena…biar keliatan keren!"Jawab cowok berambut coklat itu, full bacot. "Abis laron kan udah coklat, kecil lagi! Kan kagak keliatan…makanya dia deket-deket lampu biar keliatan gitu loh!"

Yukiko ngakak. Souji sweat dropped. Chie manyun.

"Salah, tauu! Yang bener karena…"Chie diem."…Itulah rahasia tuhan."

"Waaaah!! Apaan tuh! Gak fair gak fair!"Yosuke berteriak layaknya mahasiswa demo.

"C-Cih! Diem ah! Pertanyaan selanjutnya…"Chie malu."Kenapa kutu hinggap di kepala manusia?"

"Eh…Ganciill! Karena kutu pengen keliatan sok berandal! Berdiri di atas kepala manusia yang lebih besar darinya…kan keren! Menarik perhatian kutu betina!"Yosuke menjawab dengan muka santai.

"Buuuuu! Net nooot!"Chie mingkem. Souji mengangkat papan bergambar 'X'. "Jawabannya, karena kutu ngehisap darah manusia!"

"Kenapa kutu mesti ngisep darah manusia?! Coba, hayoo!"Yosuke nantang balik.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar…"Chie buka buku Biologi.

"HEY! KENAPA KAMU BOLEH BUKA BUKU?!"

"BERISIK, WONG GUE YANG NANYAIN!!"

Mereka pun berdebat seperti biasa. Souji dan Yukiko yang sudah terbiasa hanya mencari topik lain.

"Hari ini cerah ya."

"Iya."

* * *

"Ehem, anak-anak, duduk dengan tenang."Kata wali kelas pengganti (almarhum)Morokin yang nyebelin itu, yang kayak Tante-tante Sok Seksi(mulai sekarang kita panggil TTSS, karena saya lupa namanya).

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Bule, lo!"Lanjut TTSS."Silakan masuk, Tats Mckenzy."

Masuklah seorang anak cowok kecil, mukanya persis kayak Jun Kanzato dari Persona Trinity Soul. Beberapa anak cewek lgs ngomong 'Gila cakep banget!'

"Hello. My name is Tats Mckenzy. Nice to meet you all!"Si anak baru tersenyum manis.

"Imut yah?"Anak cewek A.

"Iyah."Anak cewek B.

"Huh apanya, cebol gitu."Anak cowok A.

Anak baru itu duduk di samping Yosuke.

"Yah, dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran biologi."TTSS pun keluar, guru Biologi masuk.

"AHHH…NERAKA! KIAMAT SUDAH!!!"Chie teriak-teriak.

"Oh tuhan…berkatilah anakmu ini!"Yosuke mulai doa-doa gak jelas.

* * *

_Lunch time_

"GILA! ULANGAN BIOLOGI TADI ITU LIVING HELL! KERANG LAUT!!!"Yosuke teriak, frustasi.

"…Kenapa kerang laut?"Tanya Souji.

"Kemaren aku nonton Spongebob di Global TV, trus setiap dia kesel dia teriak 'kerang laut!' jadi aku ngikutin aja."Jawab Yosuke tanpa beban. Souji Cuma nyengar-nyengir.

"Oh…kita belom kenalan ama kamu ya?"Chie melihat ke arah Tats.

"Hey dude, where do you come from?"Tanya Yosuke, mencoba mengajaknya ngobrol.

"Well, _blubububububububububub."_Jawab si anak baru.

"I'm sorry?!"

"Yeah, _blububububububub."_Si anak baru ngomong lagi.

"I'm sorry!?"

Chie nginjek kaki Yosuke. 'AWW!' "Eheheh. Slower, please."

Tats ngerti, terus ngangguk.

"H-Hello,Ta… Tatsu? I'm Hanamura Yosuke. Aha…Ahaha."Kata Yosuke, gugup. Soalnya nilai Bahasa Inggris-nya ancur-ancuran(sebenernya semua nilainya ancur-ancuran,sih). Makanya secara gak official dia telah mengganti nama Tats jadi TATSU.

"I-I'm Satonaka Chie! Mice to meet you…"(terjemahan…A-Aku Satonaka Chie! Tikus-tikus untuk bertemu kamu…)

"Oh, my name is Amagi Yukiko."Yukiko tersenyum.

"And my name is Seta Souji."Souji mengangguk.

Tats tersenyum."I'm Tats. Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, wait a minute."Tats ngeluarin secarik kertas, terus nulis sesuatu disitu. Pas jadi, dia tunjukkin. Ini dia isinya:

YOSHKE

CHIEI

YOUKIKO

SOUG(baca:Soujee)

"Is that right?"Tanya Tats cengar-cengir. Keempat murid lainnya ngerinyit.

'…Namaku jadi kedengaran aneh…'Pikir Yoshke.

'Chiei…Kayak mau teriak 'Ieei' aja…'Ini pasti Chiei.

'Kalau diartikan secara bahasa…Youkiko berarti 'Kamu Kiko' dong? Apa aku sebegitu miripnya dengan es batangan itu…'Youkiko mencoba senyum.

'…Kayak nama Power Ranger…'SouG berpikir.

"…Actually, this is kind of…wrong. Let me fix this."Souji berkata.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"Tatsu mengambil penghapus dari tempat pensilnya, tapi jatuh. "Crap! My eraser…"

"Crab? Kalo mo makan kepiting bukan disini!"Ujar Yosuke bingung.

JEB! Chie nginjek kaki Yosuke lagi.

"AWW! Gak usah diinjek(lagi) napa?!"

JEB!

"OWWWWW!!!!'

Souji, Yukiko, ama Tatsu sweat dropped.

Akhirnya Yosuke ngambilin tuh penghapus. "Here."

Tats menerima penghapus itu."Thanks!"

"Eh…Together!"Sahut Yosuke. Chie nendang 'anu'-nya. "EWW!!! Apa-apaan sih kamu, Satonakaaa?!"

"Bego! Apaan tuh Together?!"Chie sewot.

"Kan kalo dibilang terimakasih, balesnya sama-sama…alias Together gitu loh!"Yosuke menjelaskan.

Yukiko ngakak. Chie mingkem.

"Salah tau! Mestinya You're Welcone!"Balas Chie.

"You're welcome, Satonaka."Souji berbisik.

"Aah iya itu deh!"

"You're welcome kan artinya Kamu Keset?! Gak sopan!!"Yosuke membela diri.

"KENAPA JADI KESET?!"Chie meledak.

"Liat aja! Di setiap keset ada tulisan 'Welcome'. Apa itu tak cukup menjadi bukti?!"

"AJI GILE LU!!!"

Mereka pun berdebat lagi. Yukiko masih ngakak. Tatsu nganga. Souji tersenyum bagaikan malaikat.

"Ignore them. They're SICK."Kata Souji seenak pantat.

"Ah…Okay."Tatsu masih sweat dropped.

Dalam hati dia mikir, 'Hiii…Japanese people are scary…'

* * *

Mereka pun nunjukkin Tatsu pelosok sekolah. Papasan ama Ichijou en Daisuke, deh…

"Oh hey, Joko! Kemaren rasanya kamu masih diopname?"Tanya Chie.

"Well, aku udah sembuh…"Joko ngelirik Yosuke. Yosu cuma bersiul.(**bagi yang gak tau kenapa Joko diopname en ngelirik Yosu, silakan baca Chp 1)**

"Siapa anak ini?"Daisuke menunjuk Tatsu.

"Oh, anak pindahan dari Amrik. Namanya Tats Mckenzy."Jelas Souji.

"Weks, cebol amat."Kata Joko.

Daisuke ngejitak pala Joko."Bego! Jangan ngomong gitu!"

"Ya gak apa lagi…wong dia gak ngerti ini!"Kata Ichijoko serampangan. Jangan ditiru.

Mereka pun berdebat. "Let's go, Tats."Souji menarik Tatsu buru-buru, sebelum anak baru ini tak sengaja melihat adegan kekerasan.

"A-Alright…"

* * *

_1__st__ floor_

"Ah, itu Rise…Woooi, Rise!"Yosuke memanggil Rise yang berdiri di depan alat emergency kebakaran(kenapa? Mungkin dia pengen mencet tombol emergency biar dislametin Souji).

"Oh, Yosuke-senpai, Souji-senpai, Chie-senpai, Yukiko-senpai, dan…tak dikenal!"Rise berlari ke arah mereka. Pas lewat didepan kelas 1-1, tiba-tiba…

DUG!!

"Aduh!"Rise jatuh tersungkur. Dia menabrak seseorang yang baru membuka pintu kelas 1-1.

"Ma-Maaf! Daijoubu?"Anak penabrak mengulurkan tangannya.

"G-Gak ap…Eh, Naoto-kun?"Rise kaget pas melihat muka Tantei Ouji itu.

"Kujikawa-san.,,Tidak luka, kan?"Ucap Naoto seraya membantu mantan idol itu berdiri.

"Tidak kok…"Kata Rise dengan muka merah.

Naoto sadar dia masih menggenggam tangan Rise."HA-HAAH! M-Maaf…"Dia segera melepas genggaman-nya dengan muka merah.

"Gak apa-apa kok…Naoto-kun."Rise tersenyum manis.

Suasana menghangat. Rise tersenyum. Naoto tersipu. Souji bengong. Yosuke ngupil. Tats mimisan. Chie memble. Yukiko mingkem. Burung berkicau.

"CUT! CUT!! SALAH ADEGAN!!!"

**(Take 2)**

"Kujikawa-san.,,Tidak luka, kan?"Ucap Naoto seraya membantu mantan idol itu berdiri.

"Ah, sepertinya terkilir…"Jawab Rise memegangi kakinya.

"Mana? Coba kulihat…"Kata Naoto.

"Ini…"Rise pun menjulurkan paha indahnya. Kanji(yang tiba2 lewat) langsung mimisan.

"KYAAA!!! ADA ORANG BANJIR MIMISAAAN!!!"

"CUT!!!"

**(Take 3)**

"Kujikawa-san.,,Tidak luka, kan?"Ucap Naoto seraya membantu mantan idol itu berdiri.

"Nggak apa-apa kok…"Balas Rise.

"Baguslah. Kalau kamu luka kan aku yang khawatir…"Kata Naoto.

"Oh…Aku terharu…Naoto…"KUJIKAWA RISE, UKE MODE ON.

"Kujikawa…tidak…Rise…"SHIROGANE NAOTO, SEME MODE ON.

Suasana memanas. Gigi Souji maju. Yosuke napsu. Tats bermuka abstrak. Mata Chie belo. Lubang hidung Yukiko membesar.

"CUT!! CUT!!!"

**(Take 4)**

"Kujikawa-san.,,Tidak luka, kan?"Ucap Naoto seraya membantu mantan idol itu berdiri.

"Nggak apa kok…"Jawab Rise.

"TUNGGU!!"Kanji tiba-tiba muncul."NAOTO ITU PUNYA GUE!! LEPASKAN DIA!!"

"ENAK AJA, PUNYA GUA TAU!!"Rise gak mau kalah.

"PUNYA GUE!!"

"PUNYA GUA!!"

Naoto pergi ke toilet.

"CUUUUUUT!!!!"

**(Take 5)**

"Kujikawa-san.,,Tidak luka, kan?"Ucap Naoto seraya membantu mantan idol itu berdiri. Dia sudah capek mengulang semua adegan tadi.

"Ng…gak apa-apa…"Rise juga capek.

"Hey Naoto, Rise, ini ada anak bule nih! Beri salam dun!"Perintah Yosuke.

"Ah…I'm Tats Mckenzy. It's kind of nice to meet you, lesbian peoples."

"Oh, nice to meet you too—"

WTF!?

"CUT!!!!!!!!"

**(Take 6)**

"Kujikawa-san.,,Tidak luka, kan?"Ucap Naoto seraya membantu mantan idol itu berdiri. Dia sudah capek mengulang semua adegan tadi.

"Ng…gak apa-apa…"Rise juga capek.

"Hey Naoto, Rise, ini ada anak bule nih! Beri salam dun!"Perintah Yosuke.

"Umm, I'm Tats Mckenzy."Sapa Tats.

"My name is Shirogane Naoto. It's nice to meet you, Tats Mckenzy."Ujar Naoto.

"U-Umm, I'm Kujikawa Rise!"Rise gak mau panjang-panjang.

"Kita ke Junes yuk! Eh ajak Kanji dulu…"Ajak Chie.

* * *

**Junes Foodcourt**

"Jadi…kita semua berkumpul disini untuk merayakan kedatangan Tatsu di Jepang! Hurray!!"Yosuke bersorak. Kayak Tats ngerti aja.

"Actually…Yoshke…Chiei…Youkiko…Sougee…Nowto…Riseh…Kangee…Kuma…"Panggil Tats."…I want to learn Japanese(dalam cerita ini, maksudnya bahasa Indonesia)."

"OH!!! MAU BELAJAR BAHASA KAMI?! BANGGANYA!!!"Chie terharu.

"Ok! Try to say, 'Aku suka kamu'."Ujar Yosuke.

"Err…Aku suka kamu."Ujar Tats dengan aksen bule.

Yang laen lgs 'eneg'. Gimanaa gitu ya rasanya, kalo bule yang ngomong. Ada aksen yang membuat gak sreg. Halaaah.

"Eh…Yeah, that's good. Now try this! Repeat every sentence or word we said."Yosuke melanjutkan.

"Hey, Kanji! Hari ini cerah!"Rise mempraktekkan.

"Hey, Kangee! Dry in ce**rah**!"Tatsu mengulang. Yang bold berarti penekanan khas bule.

"Mendung, kok!"Balas Kanji, kagak niat.

"Men**doong**, cock!"Tatsu mengulang lagi.

"Aku dan kau suka Dancow~"Yukiko bernyanyi lagu khas susu Dancow.(ah, nostalgia)

"Coodan cow ska Dancow~"Tatsu ikutan menyanyi.

"Eh, Satonaka, aku titip ini dong!"Ujar Yosuke. Beneran, bukan buat ditiru.

"Eh, Seto**naka**, e**ku **titi—(sensor) ini **dong**!"

Hening.

"Ehh? Wrong, huh? Well, I'll try it one more time…"Tatsu tertawa garing.

"Eh, Sa…Sato**naka**, e**ku **titi—(sensor) ini **dong**!"

Hening.

"GYAAAA!!!! TATSU JOROOOOOK!!! MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU DIDEPAN PEREMPUAAAN!!! TIDAKKKKKK!!!!"Rise berteriak gila.

"IKH…JOROOOK!!!!! DASAR MESUUUM!!!!"Chie juga berteriak.

"UKH…TIDAK SEHARUSNYA KAMU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU!! TIDAK BISA DIMAAFKAN!!!"Yukiko juga…

Tats pun dibacokin cewek-cewek. Souji, Yosuke, dan Kanji hanya bersiul.

"Naoto, titi—itu apa sih kuma?"Tanya Kuma lagi.

"Itu kata yang tidak baik, Kuma-san."Jawab Naoto.

"Kok kata yang tidak baik banyak banget kuma?"

"Itulah rahasia tuhan."

* * *

Besoknya di sekolah…

"Anak-anak, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Tats pindah lagi ke Amerika."Ujar TTSS.

"Eeeh??? Kok gitu…"Sahut beberapa murid.

"Oh ya, dia meninggalkan pesan untuk Seta, Hanamura, Satonaka, dan Amagi."TTSS melanjutkan sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas."Ini."

"Eh? Buat kita? Apa ya?"Yosuke mengambil kertas itu."Kita baca bareng yuk!"

Isinya…

_To Yoshke, Chiei, Youkiko, Soug, and the others_

_Thanks for your help…It was fun…maybe…_

_But I'm scared…I'm scared of Japan…_

_I never know before that Japan is a scary country like this…_

_There are lesbian people…violence and gore…and the people there are primitive…_

_So I decided to go home…Bye bye…_

_Tats Mckenzy_

Souji dkk nganga.

"OH MAI GAWD!!! APA YANG TELAH KITA LAKUKAN!?"Yosuke kalang kabut."KITA TELAH MENCORENG NAMA BANGSA JEPANG!!!"

"Lesbian people…violence and gore…primitive..uu…uwa…"Yukiko sweatdropped.

"Padahal kita gak ada maksud begitu!!! Suwerr!!! Hiks hiks…Tatsu…kembalilah!!"Chie menangis dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Salah kalian juga kan ngebacokin dia kemaren…"Gumam Souji.

Chie dan Yukiko langsung mingkem.

"Padahal gue belom sempet minjemin dia doujin yuri Yukiko x Chie yang baru gue buat! Huhu…"Yosuke ikutan nangis.

"Iya…hiks…EH. APA KATAMU TADI?"Chie membatu.

"OH. Gak ada apa-apa. Aku ke toilet dulu ya! Daaahh!!!"Yosuke langsung mau cabut, mencium tanda bahaya.

"HANAMURAAAAA…"

"TI-TIDAAAAKKKK!!!!!"

Sekali lagi, Souji dan Yukiko yang sudah terbiasa, hanya mencari topik lain.

"Lihat! Langitnya biru…"

"Dan awannya putih…"

"Burung berkicau…"

"Angin bertiup…"

"Hari yang indah ya …"

"Benar …"

............

A/N : Fyuuh…akhirnya selse jugaa! Capek saiaaa…Jika kalian mau bertanya 'kenapa ada sangkut pautnya dengan shojo-ai/yuri/lesbian? Well hal itu tidak bukan karena di sekitar saya tanda-tanda Lesbian MENINGKAT.

Jadi, saya punya temen, sebut saja Ami(betina)…jadi dia ngerayu-rayu temen saya yang lain(betina), bahkan sampai mau megang-megang en ciam-cium…  
Terus di kelas, ada temen saya yang lain lagi, sebut saja Dita(betina) memanggil nama temen saya yang lain(betina) dengan penuh cinta…kayak, "Sayaaangg…aku cinta kamuu…"  
Saya? Diam saja sambil makan keripik.

And…Yay! Sekarang aku punya 2 Persona 4 anthology!! Bahasa jepun tentunya…tapi gak apa deh!

O ya, mau tau apa yang dibilang Tats sampe-sampe dia digebukin cewek-cewek? Jawabannya…huruf yang disensor itu adalaah…huruf sebelum U. Kekeke.

**OMAKE!!**

Souji : Lihat! Langitnya biru…

Yukiko : Dan awannya putih…

Souji : Burung berkicau…

Yukiko : Angin bertiup…

Souji : Sungai mengalir…

Yukiko :Matahari bersinar…

Souji : Bunga berkembang…

Yukiko : Tanah yang subur…

TUT.

Souji : Kentut-ku harum…

Yukiko : Semerbak bagaikan bunga…

Yosuke : Aku rasa itu salah…


	4. Shirakawa Tragedy part 1

A/N : WOUUU SETAHUN LEBIH TELAH BERLALU DAN AKHIRNYA…Fanfic yg menyebabkan iritasi jiwa ini diupdet!-kabur dari lemparan tomat- I'm a horrible lazyass, sorry guys.

Pas lagi liat folder P3, papasan sama gambar yang lagi di Shirakawa Boulevard. Emm…begitu yah…terus…Karena sebel gak ada adegan serupa di P4, saya bikin aja sendiri!! Muahhahahaha-digampar-

Thanks banget buat yg mau sempet-sempet ngereview, ngebaca, ngeliat, en sempet nyadar kalo fanfic gajel ni ada…

**Shiro Kurogane-san : Waah…Jangan ampe dibacokin warga sekomplek yah…HeheXD**

**lolita6othic-san : Asal diilhami tuhan, fanfic ini akan lanjut…Ganbarimasu!!**

**Shara Sherenia-san : Ahaha…Malu aku-digebuk siapa aja yg mo gebuk-**

**MizuxYosuke-san : Adegan CUT memang saia buat dengan sepenuh hati+muka mesum-dilempar Naoto ama Rise ke sungai-**

**Silvermoonarisato-senpai : Iyah, fic ini emang gila, karena saya juga gila!! Uoooo!!!**

**Lonely KOS-MOS-san : Tikus-tikus untuk bertemu anda, KOS-MOS-san. –dihajar-**

**BlazingFireAngelXXX-san : Hehe…waktu itu saya belum dengar rumor itu. Maaf.**

**kuromicchan-san : Inti cerita=humor garing. Iya, emang ga nyambung…**

**heylalaa-san : Arigatou Gozaimashita! A-Apa selucu itu…?**

**Tetsuwa Shuuhei-san : Wauw! Thanks bgt atas review-review indahnya!! Tatsu nangis membaca suratmu XD**

**Iwanishi Nana-san : Tengyu! N-Naoto teraphy? This quote made my day –dibacok-**

**Anastasia Keehl-san : Aah, jadi kangen Bebe. Fic ini…entah berlanjut atau tidak.**

**piru cululu-san : Thanks a million! Entah kenapa saya suka username anda. –digoreng-**

Fuh…sudah semua belum ya? Kalau ada yang belum disebut, silahkan protes lewat review.

Oh iya, fic ini ada 2 part. Jadi chapter ini akan bersambung ke chapter berikutnya_(yang akan datang entah berapa tahun lagi-dipanggang-)_

Disclaimer : Bukan ATLAS, bukan ADUS. Apakah itu? ATLUS.(apaan sih)

............

"Senpai, aku bisa merasakan tiba-tiba ada dungeon baru dalam TV…"Gumam Rise pelan, matanya tertutup oleh tangan Kanzeon. Gadis berambut merah itu sedang meng-analyze area Mayonaka TV, sedangkan anggota Investigation Team mengelilinginya.

"Dungeon baru? Kok bisa?"Seorang lelaki berambut coklat susu maju ke depan. "Kemarin perasaan tidak ada apa-apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Yosuke-senpai."Sosok Kanzeon perlahan menghilang ke udara, melepaskan tubuh Rise."Yang jelas, dungeon ini punya aura yang aneh…dan berbahaya."

"Bagaimana? Mau coba lihat, tidak?"Souji menoleh ke teman-temannya yang lain.

"Why Nut? Pasti menarik! Lagian levelku juga masih rendah, aku ingin jadi lebih kuat!!"Senyuman Chie memperlihatkan giginya yang putih, gadis itu terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Why Not, tau. Gini nih kalo orang kebanyakan beli Donat JCO."ejek Yosuke sambil membuang ludah sebelum sebuah kaki mendarat di wajahnya.

"Baiklah…ayo, masuk."

* * *

Muka mereka semua gondok begitu melihat wujud dungeon itu. Dungeon itu berwujud persis seperti hotel _Shirakawa Boulevard_, love hotel yang pernah Rise kunjungi 2 tahun lalu.

"Umm…Jadi masuk, nih?"Souji menggaruk kepalanya.

"J-J-Jadi, dong! Hahahaha…"Chie tertawa garing.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku merasakan aura yang kuat…"Rise menutup matanya, mencoba memanggil Kanzeon. Tapi tidak ada apapun yang muncul."K…Kenapa…? Kenapa tidak bisa…!?"

"Sini Teddie coba!"Teddie mencoba meng-analyze, tapi tidak bisa. "T-Tidak bisa…kelihatannya kita tidak akan bisa meng-analyze di dungeon ini…"

"G-Gak mungkin!! Biasanya aku bisa…"Ex-idol tersebut menutup matanya sekali lagi."Ayo…Kanzeon…keluarlahh…!!"

Meskipun sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, Rise tetap tidak bisa memanggil Kanzeon dan hampir terjatuh lemas kalau saja Yosuke tidak menangkap gadis itu."Jangan paksakan diri, Rise-chan!"

Souji menghampiri mereka."Rise, bagaimana kalau kamu juga ikut kami menjelajahi dungeon ini? Siapa tahu kekuatanmu bisa pulih di tengah jalan."

"B-Benaar? Yayy! Rise bisa berjalan-jalan dengan Senpaiiii!!!"Rise melompat dari pelukan Yosuke, mendarat ke tubuh Souji yang meronta-ronta. Menyebabkan muka Yosuke menyet bin melas yang diketawain oleh Teddie yang bermuka 'Puh.'

"Sebaiknya kita bagi kelompok jadi 4 orang, biar gampang…"Yukiko menghampiri Souji yang mulai menunjukkan gejala-gejala mati tercekik.

"Ta-daa…Teddie sudah tau Yuki-chan akan berkata begitu!"Teddie tiba-tiba mengangkat gulungan kertas undian ke udara."Karena itu…Teddie sudah menyiapkan undian ini!"

Yang lain mengangguk, dan masing-masing menarik kertas undian yang lecek itu. Hasilnya adalah:

**Red Team : Yosuke, Chie, Kanji, Rise  
Blue Team : Souji, Naoto, Teddie, Yukiko**

"Yahh…Kok nggak ama Souji-senpai sih? Gak seru!!"Teriak Rise, protes.

"Ya udah lah, hasilnya itu ya itu. Gak usah cerewet deh lu."Kanji menepuk kepala Rise, sedikit kesal karena ex-idol itu selalu saja ribut nan lebai.

"Haailah Kanji, jujur aja…lo kecewa gak bareng Naoto-kun kann?"Rise ngupil, terus ngelempar upilnya ke Kanji dengan biadabnya.

"N-NGAPAIN SIH LO!? JIJIK TAUK!!!"Kanji langsung sewot dengan muka merah. Kepala Naoto dan Teddie muter ke arah Kanji.

"Gue juga jijik setim ama elo!!"Rise tidak mau kalah. Kepala Naoto dan Teddie muter ke arah Rise.

Dan 2 orang itu pun perang mulut lagi, disertai putaran kepala Teddie dan Naoto. Kelompok kelas 2 cuek bebek, udah biasa. Meskipun mereka agak khawatir Naoto dan Teddie akan terserang penyakit leher bengkok(**emang ada ya?)**.

"Baiklah, mari kita berangkat…"

* * *

_**Red Team**_

Yosuke berjalan paling depan. Hidungnya terasa pedas."Ukh, baunya gak banget sih? Sakit hidungku…"

Kanji mengangguk."Setuju. Siapa sih yang nyuruh kita masuk ke sini?"

"Gue. Protes?"Chie mendelik ke Kanji, dan saat itu juga Kanji menggeleng seketika, takut mukanya yang ganteng(_menurut dia sendiri_) hancur kena bekas sepatu.

Berusaha mengacuhkan aroma di sekeliling mereka, ke-empat orang itu berjalan menaiki tangga. Mereka sampai di lantai 2, melihat ada dua pintu kamar di ujung. Udara dingin bisa terasa dari jendela yang terbuka tepat di seberang kamar-kamar yang bersebelahan itu.

"Ada kamar tuh. Mau masuk nggak?"Rise menarik ketiga orang lainnya menuju ke depan pintu-pintu itu. Mukanya yang tadinya ceria berubah jadi eneg melihat tulisan yang tertempel di kayu pintu berwarna coklat kemerahan itu, bertuliskan '_For two people only_'.

"Eww. Cuma 2 orang yang boleh masuk."Gadis itu tertawa garing."Jadi…mau atau nggak?"

"Ogah ah. Serem—"Tiba-tiba ada angin kencang terhempas dari jendela yang terbuka tadi, mendorong tubuh mereka berempat."Eeek!! Apaan nih!? Kenceng banget…gak bisa gerak!!"

"G-Gawat Yosuke, kalau didorong begini terus, kita akan menabrak pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya…!!"Sergah Chie yang dibelakangnya ada Rise.

"G…Ukh…Gwaaakhhh!!!"

_BLAM  
_

* * *

_**Blue Team**_

"Megidolaon!!!"Serangan Naoto mengakhiri Shadow yang sedang dilawan oleh mereka."Fuh…Shadow disini kuat-kuat juga ya, Senpai."

"Benar. Kita sudah di lantai 2, kan?"Souji melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan matanya teralih ke tangga yang ada di samping mereka."Ayo, naik lagi."

8 buah kaki melangkah di anak-anak tangga tersebut. Setibanya di lantai 3, tiba-tiba seekor Shadow jatuh dari langit-langit menyergap Yukiko dan membawanya pergi ke koridor-koridor gelap yang ada."K-Kyaaa!!"

"Amagi!!!"Souji panik, berlari mengejar Shadow penculik dan Naoto mengikutinya.

Di koridor itu, Shadow tersebut berbelok dan masuk ke kamar yang ada. Tanpa pikir panjang Souji ikut masuk, dan pintunya langsung tertutup, menyebabkan Teddie mejret ketabrak pintu.

"S-Sensei?! Senseiii!!! Yuki-chaann!!! Buka pintunya!"Teddie mencoba membuka pintu, tapi tidak mau terbuka. Entah ada aura apa yang menahan pintu itu tetap di tempat, bagaikan tembok."B-Bagaimana ini, Naoto…? Sensei, Yuki-chan, dan Shadow itu…terjebak di dalam!"

Sang Detective Prince memanggil Personanya. "Ike, Yamato-Takeru! Megidolaon!!!"Serangan andalan Naoto mengenai pintu itu dengan telak, tapi jangankan terbuka, berbekas saja tidak."Cih…Pintu ini kuat sekali…"

"Kalian pergi saja duluan! Shadow yang satu ini lumayan kuat, akan kubereskan dia dulu!!"Teriak Souji dari dalam.

"O-Oke!"Teddie mengangguk, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari pintu sial tersebut."A-Ayo, Naoto!"

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan koridor itu. Setelah menghabisi semua Shadow yang tersisa di lantai itu, 2 orang itu naik ke lantai berikutnya.

Teddie dan Naoto sampai di lantai 4. Aura tidak enak yang dari tadi mengelilingi bangunan makin kuat dan menusuk."Sepertinya ini…ukh, lantai terakhir…"Naoto terbatuk dikarenakan oleh tidak adanya udara segar di sekelilingnya.

"Hawanya…kok—gah, gak enak begini…"Beruang yang ada disampingnya juga bisa mencium aroma tersebut, dan hidungnya yang peka tambah menyiksanya."G…Gak tahan lagi…"

"T-Teddie!? Kenapa pingsan—U-Ukh…"

_BRUK  
_

* * *

Chie membuka matanya, dan melihat ke sekeliling. Dia berada di sebuah kamar aneh yang dipenuhi warna pink gelap dimana-mana, bahkan ada TV, kasur, sofa, lemari, dan kamar mandi. Disampingnya ada Rise yang tak sadarkan diri."Ini…di kamar tadi?"

Mendengar suara seseorang, Rise terbangun, mukanya tampak ngantuk."Uhh…Chie-senpai? Dimana ini…?"

"Di kamar tadi itu. Ukh, udaranya pekat sekali…"Chie meringis, bangkit dan mencoba membuka pintu. Tapi pintu itu tak mau terbuka."L-Loh…? Kita terkunci!!"

"Apa!? Celaka!!"Rise histeris. Tiba-tiba ada suara 'klik' di otaknya."O iya! Si Kanji dan Yosuke-senpai ada di ruangan sebelah, kan? Coba kita panggil!"Si rambut merah itu memukul-mukul dinding kamar."Hoooi!! Kanjii! Yosuke-senpaii!!!"

"Percuma, ruangan ini tampaknya kedap suara…"Chie duduk di karpet yang berada di depan tempat tidur. Rise menyet, dan duduk di sampingnya."Eh, Kanji-kun bareng Yosuke ya? Gawat tuh."

"Keperawanan Yosuke-senpai terancam…hahaha."Rise tertawa, siap untuk membaca Koran dengan heading 'SEORANG LELAKI SMA, HANAMURA YOSUKE, TELAH DIGAGAHI OLEH LELAKI SMA LAINNYA, TATSUMI KANJI' gede-gede besok.

* * *

Yosuke diam, duduk di kasur pink yang ada. Di _**s**_eberangnya ada Kanji yang juga lagi duduk._' Tuhan, kenapa kau taruh aku dengan dia di kamar terkunci begini? Ohh Tuhan, sayangkah anda kepada keperawanan hamba?'_Pikirnya, menyesal dulu sering mencabuli anak ayam**(loh kagak nyambung)**.

Gak ada hujan gak ada kentut**(sebenernya ada sih, tadi Yosuke kentut)**, tau-tau Kanji membuka kaosnya. Yosuke ngibrit.

'_PA'EEEEE!!!! BUNEEEEEEE!!!!!!! SELAMATKAN YOSU DARI SEORANG GAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!'  
_

* * *

"Amagi…kamu tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Souji ke Yukiko yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena dari tadi gadis itu dicekik oleh Shadow yang baru saja dihabisi oleh Souji.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok…Kamar ini…terkunci,ya?"

Meskipun tidak mau, Souji mengangguk."Ya. Berarti…kita terjebak di kamar ini…"

Suasana langsung hening. Warna merah timbul di pipi Souji maupun Yukiko."S-Seta-kun, kok kamu dekat sekali sih?! Sana duduk di sofa atau apa!"Yukiko mendorong Souji hingga jatuh.

"K-Kenapa malu?! Baiklah…"Dengan langkah gontai, Souji bangkit dan duduk di sofa berbentuk aneh yang ada, membiarkan Yukiko duduk di karpet. Perlu dia akui, udara disini sangat menyengat dan…panas…membuat dia berpikir yang bukan-bukan…seperti…

'_Ah tidak, apa yang kupikirkan!?'  
_

* * *

Naoto bangun dan melihat bahwa dia sedang berada di kamar yang aneh."K-Kenapa aku bisa ada disini…? Teddie? Teddie!!"

Gadis maskulin itu menoleh dan menemukan Teddie tepat di sampingnya tanpa kostum beruang, menyebabkan Naoto kaget."Oh, sudah sadar? Kelihatannya kita terjebak disini, pintunya tidak bisa dibuka…"Teddie menoleh.

"Oh begitu…U-Udaranya…panas sekali ya…"

"Yap…Karena itu Teddie membuka kostum beruang Teddie…"

"Begitu…Tapi…"Naoto menutup matanya."Teddie…"

"Apa?"

"Tanganmu permisi sedikit…"

Melihat tangannya sedang berada di atas tangan gadis yang ada di sampingnya, Teddie langsung melepasnya dengan muka merah."M-MAAF!! ENGGAK SENGAJA…"

* * *

"Hrrkhh…Pengen keluarr!! Gak enak banget disini!!"Gerutu Rise.

"Yaps…Mana udaranya gak enak, hawanya membuat kita berpikir yang…aneh…"Chie berhenti di tengah perkataannya, menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Souji-senpai dan yang lain bagaimana, ya?"

"Mungkin saja mereka juga terjebak di kamar dua-dua orang seperti kita?"

"HAH!!! JANGAN-JANGAN…"Rise bangkit tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Chie."SOUJI-SENPAI KU TERCINTA DAN NAOTO-KUN KU TERCINTA…TERJEBAK DI RUANGAN YANG SAMA…LALU…"

"Dua-dua-nya tercinta, nih?"Chie bergidik.

"Lalu…mereka…Gyaaaakkhhhh!!!! NOESSSSS!!!!!"Rise malah jadi histeris sendiri, membenturkan kepalanya ke kasur.

Chie sweat dropped."Mereka apa?"

Rise terdiam sejenak."Mereka…Itu loh…"

"Apa…?"

"…Memang Chie-senpai tidak tahu?"

"Tahu soal apa?"

"…Pernah nonton Film yang judulnya (insert nama film untuk dewasa disini) di HDO, gak?"

"Perna—gasp—"Muka Chie langsung memerah. Begitu juga Rise.

* * *

"Kenapa sih, Yosuke-senpai? Aku buka baju gara-gara panas, tauk."Kanji menghela nafas melihat Yosuke yang bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur.

"O-Oh…Kukira…"Yosuke tertawa, meskipun masih takut. Dia kembali duduk di kasur.

Kanji melempar kausnya, tidak peduli dimanapun benda itu mendarat."Yosuke-senpai juga, kalau panas buka saja."

Yosuke menyeringai."NGGAK, MAKASIH."

"Kenapa? Malu ya…"

"GUE BILANG ENGGAK YA ENGGAK!!!"

* * *

Baik Souji yang sedang duduk di sofa maupun Yukiko yang duduk di karpet tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. 2 orang itu membiarkan hawa panas menusuk tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Merasa tidak nyaman, Souji mencoba meringankan mood."A-Amagi, kita main Shiritori(_sambung kata_), yuk?"

"B-Boleh. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya…"Yukiko tersenyum."Atsui(_panas)_."

"Ima(_sekarang)_."Sahut Souji, senang suasana mulai mencerah.

"Made(_sampai)_."Balas Yukiko yang mood baik-nya mulai kembali.

"Deau_(Bertemu secara kebetulan)_."

"Uki(_Pelampung)_."

"Kisu…"Mulut Souji terhenti setelah kata-kata tersebut meluncur dari mulutnya. Langsung saja muka mereka berdua memerah."T-Tadi itu maksudku '_Kisu_' yang 'Bilangan ganjil' ya, bukan '_Kisu_' yang C-C-'Cium' itu!!!"Ujar Souji panik.

"S-Siapa yang mikir soal itu…? Giliranku, ya…"Yukiko mengangguk, menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan."Suki…"

Muka Souji dan Yukiko makin merah lagi. Sebelum kepalanya meledak, Yukiko meluruskan kesalahpahaman."M-Maksudnya '_Suki' _yang 'Celah' lho, bukan '_Suki' _yang S-S-'Suka' itu!!!"

* * *

Teddie dan Naoto duduk diam di atas karpet, muka berdua nampak abstrak, sedikit merah. "I-Ini benar-benar gawat…"Naoto mengucek matanya, sebelum ia hilang kesadaran.

Teddie melet, mukanya merah."Unn kumaa…Rasanya…hangat dan aneh…"

"Kita harus…segera mencari cara keluar dari sini…"Naoto menggeleng-geleng, pikirannya benar-benar mulai kacau.

"T-Tapi Naoto, tubuhmu makin merapat ke tubuhku loh…"

Sadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan, Naoto shock dan langsung melompat kaget."A-Apa!? Tempat ini sungguh berbahaya…"

Teddie mengangguk, senyum aneh melekat di wajahnya."Tapi, aku agak suka…"

Senyum yang sama juga timbul di wajah Naoto."…Sebenarnya, aku juga…"

"…"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! TEDDIE, MENJAUH, MENJAUUUUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Rise sadar bahwa sepasang mata tengah mengamatinya."A…Ada apa, Chie-senpai? Melirik begitu…"

"Nggak…Cuma, Rise-chan…Posturmu bagus sekali ya…"Chie tersadar dari lamunannya."Ukuran pinggang, dada, pinggul…Lekukan tubuh…Semuanya seimbang…"

"…Kenapa wajah Senpai seperti om-om mesum begitu…????"

"A-APA!? KURANG AJAR!!!"

"TAPI BETUL, KOK…!! DAN SEDANG APA TANGAN SENPAI DI PINGGULKU!?"Chie nganga, sadar dimana tangannya sedang bertengger.

"I-I-INI NGGAK SENGAJA!!!"

* * *

Kanji mendelik ke pintu toilet. Beberapa menit lalu Yosuke telah memasuki toilet kecil itu tanpa alasan yang jelas."Yosuke-senpai, ngapain sembunyi disitu…? Sempit loh…"

"Ahahaha, enggak, enak kok di toilet enak enak."Ketauan banget kalo si Yosuke bo'ong. Sebenernya dia takut oleh serangan Kanji. Mending di toilet aja dah, pikirnya.

"Aiih…Kok malu banget sih? C'mere kitty…"Desis Kanji mulai ngawur.

"**KITTY GUNDULMU!!!**"

* * *

Sekarang Teddie duduk di kasur, karena di'usir' sama Naoto yang masih duduk di karpet. Dia menemukan remote TV di balik selimut, lalu meraihnya."Asik! Teddie nyalain TV-nya ya, Naoto!"

"Silahkan…"Naoto menghela nafas dan bersamaan dengan itu, timbul suara _klik _dan TV yang ada di depannya menyala, menayangkan sebuah film.

'_Meg…Akhirnya, kita tinggal berduaan juga…'_

'_Tom…peluk aku…'_

'_Ayo, kita lakukan disini…'_

Dan film tersebut pun menampilkan adegan _itu_. Naoto meledak, sistem otak Teddie tak terkendali dan cowok pirang itu mengubur kepalanya dibawah bantal.

"**T-TEDDIE, MATIKAN TV-NYAAAAA!!!! MATIKAAAANNN!!!!"**

"**N-NGGAK BISA, TANGAN TEDDIE SEPERTI DITAHAN SESUATU!!!"**

"**U…UWAAAAA!!!!"**

......**  
**

_To be continued…maybe._

_.............  
_

A/N : Maaf kepanjangan.

Dan…bagaimanakah nasib mereka selanjutnya? Akankah Chie dan Rise melihat berita yang mereka bayangkan di Koran keesokan harinya? Bisakah Souji dan Yukiko berhenti membodohi diri mereke sendiri? Mampukah Yosuke mempertahankan keperawanannya? Akankan Naoto dan Teddie menjadi dewasa hanya dalam semalam? Saksikan di SDTV…YA ENGGAK LAH.

Now. Silahkan tunggu. Feel free to brick me.

**OMAKE!!**

Rise : Keperawanan Yosuke-senpai terancam…hahaha.

Chie : Eh tidak! Justru Kanji yang terancam!

Rise : Apa?! Jelas-jelas Yosuke-senpai itu UKE!

Chie : Dimana matamu?! Yosuke itu SEME yg sangat menggelora…

Kanji&Yosuke : DARIMANA KALIAN TAHU KATA-KATA SEPERTI ITU!?


	5. Shirakawa Tragedy part 2

A/N : "Mou. Puu dayo, Puu! Kenapa update-nya lama sekali, Salary Damion!" _**Cocona**_, tokoh **dari Ar Tonelico** yang lagi numpang lewat terlihat kesal.

"Maaf."Salary Dam ngemil. Cocona melindasnya dengan V-Board. The End.

YA ENGGAK LAH. Soo, ini dia part 2 dari Shirakawa Tragedy…yang entah kenapa tidak cocok disebut 'Tragedy'. Lebih cocok 'Shirakawa Garingness' kan?

Sebelum mulai…kudos untuk kalian yg setidaknya menyadari "gaya tulisannya agak beda ya"! Sebenarnya saya lagi demen baca novel, jadi sok-sok dipanjangin_(yang hasilnya buruk)_. Dan gara-gara ini skill nulis komedi saya jadi ilang, huwawawawawa

Disclaimer : P4 punya ATLUS. Ar Tonelico punya GUST _(halaah muncul 2 baris aja)_.

X X X

_PET. _Tiba-tiba mati lampu. TV pun mati, ruangan langsung sepi.

"Eh, listriknya padam…Baguslah, TV-nya jadi mati…" Naoto bangkit, mencoba melihat di tengah kegelapan. Sebagai detektif handal, matanya sudah terbiasa. Dia menghampiri Kuma yang masih sembunyi di balik bantal. "Kuma-san, ayo bangun…"

"H-HAH! ABRA KADABRA ALAKAZAM!" Kuma terhentak, bantalnya terlempar.

Naoto mingkem. "Bermimpi tentang Pokemon ya?" Beberapa saat kemudian dia menyadari bahwa gas-gas pink yang dari tadi melayang di udara telah hilang. Pikirannya pun kembali jernih. "…Bersamaan dengan padamnya listrik, efek-efek tidak jelas juga menghilang…"

_TING! _Ide menghampiri Naoto yang tersenyum pede. Detektif itu menghampiri pintu ruangan, dan berhasil membukanya. "Sudah kuduga…Kuma-san, ayo pergi!"

"Hah? I-Iya bentar!" Kuma membereskan kostum beruangnya dan mengikuti Naoto yang sudah berjalan menuju kegelapan di luar ruangan.

* * *

"Duh pake mati lampu segala…Panaaaasss!" Rise menggerutu.

Chie yg juga sudah putus asa, meraba-raba dinding dan dengan tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu. "Apaan nih?" Ia memutarnya dan…pintu terbuka.

"Waw! Mejik!" Chie bersorak. Dia langsung nyosor keluar sambil narik Rise.

* * *

"Yosuke-senpai, kamu dimana?" Suara Kanji menggema didalam ruangan. Ia berjalan ngasal, mencoba membuka pintu ruangan. Seperti yang lain, pintu terbuka dengan sukses. "Eh…? Akhirnya, pintunya terbuka!"

"HOREEEEEEEEEEE!" Kanji mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan melihat sosok manusia melesat di depannya, kelihatannya menuju keluar ruangan, tapi sayangnya mejret nabrak tembok.

Sosok yang sebenarnya Yosuke tersebut meleyot, sebelum diseret Kanji ke luar ruangan yang gelap.

* * *

"Aduh, apaan nih bunder-bunder?" Yukiko kelihatan bingung, tangannya berada di sesuatu tak dikenal.

"Anu, Amagi…itu kepalaku…"Souji, yang diatas kepalanya terdapat tangan Yukiko, meringis malu.

"A-Apa? M-Maaf!" Gadis itu berjalan mundur, dan menabrak sesuatu di belakangnya. Selagi ia merintih kesakitan, ia mendengar suara putaran knop pintu dari belakang.

Souji mencoba menghampirinya. "…Amagi…pintunya terbuka, ya…?"

"K-Kelihatannya. Kita coba keluar saja."

"Tapi gelap lho. Memangnya kamu bisa lihat?"

* * *

_**CHIE-RISE TEAM**_

_TAP TAP BUK INI DINDING YA GRASAK GRUSUK ADUH APA SIH TEP JEB_

"Agh, Senpai nginjek kakiku!" _BRUK BRUK_

"Ngomong apa nggak kedengeran, gelap!" _TAP TAP TAP_

"JANGAN NGELES!" _DRAP DRAP  
_

* * *

_**KANJI-YOSU TEAM**_

_GREK GRAK TAP SIALAN BRAK SRET INI KAKIKU BUKAN SIH? SET SET_

"Aduh apaan nih tajem-tajem?" _SET SET_

"ITU RAMBUT GUE BEGO."_BRUAAK  
_

* * *

_**SOU-YUKI TEAM**_

_SAAT SUUT AMAGI KAMU DIMANA? TEP TEP AKU DISINI, YANG ITU TEMBOK GRATAK_

"Ah, Amagi! Kenapa kamu nggak coba panggil Amaterasu? Persona-mu itu kan cukup menyilaukan." _POK PLOK_

"Ooh, benar juga! Sebentar…" _SRET SRET_

_PERSONA! PLAAKKKK_

"…Loh. Mana Amaterasu-nya?"

"…Sebenarnya Amagi, yang kamu pukul dengan kipasmu itu…"

* * *

_**KUMA-NAO TEAM**_

_PUNG PUNG DRING DRING! KUMA SHINY BEAM PUK PUK PERCUMA SAJA TAP TAP TAP _

"Iih gelap banget sih! Kita dimana ya…?" _PUNG PUNG_

"Hmm… Sepertinya di depan ada pintu…" _JREK GREK_

"Naoto bisa lihat? Kereen!" _PLOK PLOK PLOK_

"Sebentar, aku buka." _KRIEET  
_

* * *

Naoto dan Teddie sampai sampai di ruangan bundar yang luas. Di situ, lampunya nyala. Mereka bisa melihat Souji dan Yukiko di kejauhan. "Senpai!" Naoto memanggil.

"Oh… Naoto-kun!" Yukiko menyahut, menghampirinya—diikuti Souji.

"Senpai sudah di sini dari tadi?" Tanya Naoto.

"Baru tadi sih. Meski gelap, kami bisa berjalan berkat Amaterasu."Jelas Souji bangga.

"… Sensei, muka sensei kenapa? Kok ada bekas kayak kipas begitu…"Teddie menunjuk pipi Souji.

"… Tadi Amagi—"

"T-Tadi ada kecelakaan! Hahaha…"Yukiko motong. Naoto dan Teddie bingung.

_BRAK!_

4 orang itu menoleh dan melihat 2 pintu di ruangan itu terbuka. Dari 1 pintu keluar Rise dan Chie. Dari pintu yang satu lagi muncul Yosuke dan Kanji. "Kalian semua!" Yukiko sumringah.

"Yu… Yukikoo!" Chie langsung nyosor ke Yukiko. "Denger deh, tadi aku disangka lesbi sama Rise…"

"BOHONG!"Rise ngamuk.

"Baiklah, berarti semua sudah kumpul ya?" Souji menyela. "Sepertinya semua pintu terhubung ke sini. Pasti ada sesuatu…"

"**WELCOME, CHILDREN!"**

Souji dkk langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Entah darimana, muncul stage pink nyala-nyala di depan mereka. Di stage itu, ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi besar… dia adalah…

"Pinocchio versi kakek-kakek?" Yosuke menebak.

"Siapa sih? Hidungnya panjang banget!" Chie menambahkan.

"I… Igor!" Teriak Souji membenarkan.

Benar, pria itu adalah Igor! Ia memakai tuxedo merah dan mahkota yang dikalungkan di hidungnya. Di belakang, Margareth menebarkan mawar untuk efek lebay. "Selamat datang."

"Kamu ngapain di sini, Igor?" Tanya Souji lantang. "Jangan-jangan… kamu yang membuat dungeon ini?"

Igor mengangguk. "Benar!"

"Kenapa?"

"Bikin sensasi."

"…"

"Namun ini masih belum seru, anakku. Margareth, lakukan!" Igor memberi perintah. Margareth mengangguk dan menekan sebuah tombol di remote. Tiba-tiba muncul angin yang mendorong Yosuke dkk (_kecuali Souji) _ke belakang.

"Hwaaks! Kok angin lagi sih?" Yosuke protes.

"H-Hei… di belakang ada lift yang terbuka!" Teriak Kanji sambil melihat ke belakang.

"Kalau begini terus… kita akan terdorong ke dalam!" Tambah Yukiko.

"LAGI? BASI BANGET NI AUTHOR!" Chie meringis.

Sementara itu, SD asik nonton acara Korea. Ehem—maaf, ada kesalahan teknis.

"Teman-teman!" Souji panik. "Igor! Mau kau apain mereka!"

"Seru-seruan. Kamu tidak boleh ikut, anakku! Karena kamu Ace bagi mereka, tapi Joker bagiku." Ujar Igor sok keren. "Untuk sementara kamu di sini dulu. Margareth!" Margareth manggut-manggut. Angin muncul lagi—kali ini mendorong Souji ke kerangkeng (_yang tiba-tiba muncul) _dan menguncinya.

"T-tunggu!" Souji hanya bisa melihat teman-temannya masuk ke dalam lift yang tertutup dan bergerak ke bawah. "T… Teman-temaaan!"

* * *

Di dalam lift. "L-Lift ini tidak mau terbuka!" Naoto menekan tombol-tombol di lift, tapi tak ada yang terjadi.

"Sialan… mau apa si Tigor itu?" Chie mencoba menggedor pintu.

"**WELCOME, DOMBA-DOMBA TERSESAT!" **Tiba-tiba muncul suara dari speaker di atas pintu lift. Suara Igor, lebih tepatnya.

"Hoi! Kamu mau apain kami?" Tanya Kanji keras.

"**Kita hanya akan memainkan sebuah game…" **Suara itu berdeham. **"Jadi begini, domba-domba. Lift ini sedang bergerak ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kalau dibiarkan, kalian akan…"**

"MATI?"

"**Tidak. Saya juga tidak tahu, Margareth yang bikin."**

"…"

"**Pokoknya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Kalau kalian mau keluar, kalian harus menjawab 3 pertanyaan ultimate dari saya. Siap-siap saja!"**

"Cih… jadi karena itu dia tidak mengikutsertakan Souji! Karena dia pintar!" Yosuke menggerutu.

"**Baiklah. Pertanyaan pertama!"**

"-gulp-"

"**BENDA APAKAH YANG TERJOROK DI TUBUH ANDA? HINT : BISA DIGOSOK."**

"! ?"

"T-Tenang semua. Kita pikir baik-baik…"Yosuke mengisyaratkan. Mereka ber-tujuh pun berkumpul membentuk lingkaran.

"Benda… paling jorok? Bisa digosok?" Yukiko berpikir keras.

"J-Jangan-jangan…"Yosuke berbisik...

"HAYO JANGAN MIKIR YANG ENGGAK-ENGGAK!" Chie ngamuk.

"G-GAK ADA YANG MIKIR BEGITUAN KOK! KAMU YANG BEGITU KAN?" Yosuke tidak terima.

"… Aku tak bisa berpikir…"Naoto pun mandek.

Kanji terlihat paling tegang. "S-Semua… sepertinya aku tahu jawabannya!"

Yang lain kaget. "Eeh? Sumpe lo Kanji!" Rise belo.

"K… Kamu serius, Kanji?" Yosuke gugup.

Kanji mengangguk. "B… Biarkan aku menjawab, semua!"

Semua ikutan tegang, sebelum mengangguk.

"Jawabannya… BULU!" Teriak Kanji.

"…"

"…"

"… **Bulu? Bulu apa?"**

Kanji monyong. "H-Hah?"

Naoto malah nguliahin Rise dan Teddie. "Nah, ini salah satu bentuk kesalahan publik. Mamalia seperti kita sebenarnya mempunyai _rambut, _bukan _bulu._"

Rise & Teddie manggut-manggut. "Ooh, jadi yang bener itu _rambut hidung _bukan _bulu hidung?" _Tanya Rise.

"Benar. Yang punya bulu itu unggas, seperti ayam dan burung…"

Mendengar perkataan itu, tiba-tiba ide muncul di kepala Kanji. "A… AKU TAHU! BULU BURUNG!"

"…"

"…"

"**DENG! SALAAH!"**

_GEJLEK! _Lift-nya bergetar. Kanji tewas dianiaya cewek-cewek, sementara Yosuke dan Teddie geleng-geleng.

"**PERTANYAAN BERIKUTNYA… Oh sebentar, saya ke toilet dulu."**

Yosuke dkk menghela nafas. "Gawat… tanpa Souji, kita hopeless…" Ujar Yosuke lirih.

"Apa… kita akan mati?" Rise berwajah sedih.

"Setidaknya sebelum mati…biarkan aku melihat pertunjukan lawak secara live…uhuhu…"Yukiko menangis. Yang lain mikir 'Gak elit amat…'

"Ya…Aku juga masih ingin…"Kanji tak melanjutkan. Rise sudah tau apa yang ada di pikiran Kanji.

"Gini kan Kanjii, 'aku masih ingin bersama Nao'—"Ucapan Rise dipotong oleh Kanji.

"N-N-NAO-NOW SELLING, BONEKA MINI MOS! NOW SELLING, BONEKA MINI MOS DI JUNES DISKON 90%!"Usaha ngeles Tatsumi Kanji : Gagal.

"Teddie juga belom mau mati…kan Teddie…Teddie masih pengen merayu gadis-gadis…"Setelah mengatakan itu, sebuah sepatu mendarat di wajah Teddie.

"Rise juga mau menikah dengan senpai sebelum mati…Uwaaaan…"Rise juga nangis.

"Aku masih ingin meninggikan tubuh…"Naoto juga ikut-ikutan pidato.

'…_Apa? Meninggikan tubuh?'_ Pikir yang lain dengan lubang hidung megar.

"A-Ada apa Teddie?"Tanya Yukiko.

"Ukh…ukh!"Teddie megap-megap.

"Gawat…jangan-jangan dia sesak nafas?"Naoto menebak.

"E-Eeehhh? Bukannya lift ini nggak kedap udara?"Tanya Rise.

"Aku juga tidak tahu…"Balas Naoto.

"Ukh…to…long…Edi…"Teddie merintih sampe-sampe dia salah menukar namanya dengan nama mas-mas warung sebelah.

"Ini parah. Harus diberikan nafas buatan **(ngaco deh. Halaaah, namanya juga fiksi)**…"Naoto bermuka khawatir.

"Apa boleh buat, Aku saja…"Ujar Naoto.

"EEEH!"Yang lain makin histeris.

"Y-Yakin, Naoto-kun?"Tanya Chie.

"Tak apa-apa, aku sudah sering latihan…"Naoto melirik ke arah Teddie."Lagipula ini juga demi Teddie…"

"Tenanglah Teddie, kamu akan selamat…"Naoto mulai mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bibir Kuma. Yosuke napsu. Chie bermuka merah. Yukiko deg-degan. Kanji mau buka baju. Rise nyesel gak bawa kamera.

5 cm…4 cm…3 cm…2 cm…1 cm…

"Ngg…Edii…"Tiba-tiba Teddie bergumam. Naoto langsung kaget dan refleks lompat.

"Teddie? Kamu tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Naoto.

"Ngg…mungkin…uuukh…"Balas Teddie pelan.

"Tadi kamu kenapa?"Tanya Rise.

"Ukh…upilnya…upilnya masuk ke mulut…"Jawab Teddie.

"**YE ILAH GUE KIRA APAAAN! MAKANYA JANGAN KESERINGAN NGUPIL!"**Teriak Yosuke, Chie, Kanji, dan Rise.

"Habis Teddie laper…tapi ternyata rasanya gak enak gitu…asin…"Teddie meletin lidahnya.

"**BEGO LU."**

"**Maaf lama, domba-domba! Sudah siap untuk pertanyaan kedua?" **Suara Igor kembali lagi.

"S-Siap!" Jawab Chie.

"**Ini dia. OLAHRAGA APA YANG PALING MENDEBARKAN?"**

Lagi-lagi mata semuanya muter.

"Ini pertanyaan apa banget sih." Rise menggerutu.

"Hmh! Ini mah ganciil." Tiba-tiba Yosuke tersenyum pede.

"Hah? Kamu tahu, Yosuke?" Chie sumringah.

"Tentu saja." Yosuke berdiri dengan penuh pede. "Jawabannya… BASKET!"

Hening lagi.

"… Basket? Kenapa?" Naoto bingung.

Yosuke menyeringai. "Ayolah. Apa bahasa indonesianya basket, coba?"

"Basket… basket… keranjang bukan sih?" Yukiko agak ragu.

"Benar. Coba tambahkan spasi setelah 'ke'." Lanjut Yosuke.

"… Ke ranjang?" Ujar Rise.

Yosuke mengangguk. "Benar. AYO, MAIN KE RANJANG!"

"**DENG! SALAAH!"**

Lift-nya bergetar lebih kencang. Yosuke tewas digebuk massa. Ia resmi bonyok, di mukanya ada bekas sepatu Chie. "S-Sori, guys… habisnya… Shirawaka Boulevard kan memang tempat begitu! Otomatis aku…"

"JANGAN NGELES! BILANG AJA ISI OTAK LO BEGITUAN!" Teriak Chie meledak-ledak.

"**PERTANYAAN BERIKUTNYA…"**

"_**JENG JENG JEENG! Kita kembali lagi bersama acara infotainment kesayangan anda. Berita paling hot tahun lalu, benarkah Ariel Peterporn dan Luna Nyata melakukan aksi porno? Berita ini akan kami sajikan **_**setajam piso…"**

"**Oh, lihat jam berapa sekarang! Saatnya nonton gossip. Sebentar ya."**

Lagi-lagi jeda…

TUT.

Hening.

PREET.

"Haha, apa cuma perasaanku, tapi kayaknya gue denger suara kentut?"Chie bercanda.

BROT BROOT.

"SERIUS OI. YOSUKE! KAMU KENTUT KAN?"Chie sewot.

"A-apaan sih? Seenaknya nuduh orang…Kan masih banyak tersangka lain?"Yosuke membela diri.

"Sayangnya, Hanamura-senpai, saya mencium bau itu dari anda."Naoto menambahkan, detective mode on."Menyerahlah dan ikut kami ke polisi!"

"Kayaknya kentut doang nggak usah dibawa ke polisi segala deh."Rise garuk-garuk hidung.

"Oh."Naoto mingkem."Maaf."

"JADI ELO KAN YANG KENTUUUUT?"Chie mendesak Yosu.

"Uhh…IYA! Emang napa?"Akhirnya Yosuke mengaku."Harum yah? Ah, jadi malu…"

"HARUM PANTAT LU! SIALAN BANGET! LAGI KEKURUNG DI TEMPAT SEMPIT GINI LO MALAH KENTUT!"Chie ngamuk.

"Umph…bau!"Teddie menutup hidung.

"Ugh…Yosuke-senpai, sarapan apa tadi pagi?"Kanji bertanya sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Mau tau aja lo. Genit ah!"Jawab Yosuke santai.

"Ikh…Hanamura-kun…dahsyat…"Yukiko mulai gak tahan.

"ABC lima daasar…ah…'K'!"Rise dan Naoto malah main ABC lima dasar."Kentut!"

"Keren."Naoto menyahut.

"Oh, kentut gue keren? Tengkyu Chibiko (**Chibiko : Bocah Cebol)**…"Yosuke tersipu-sipu.

"KEGEERAN LU!"Chie makin sewot, disusul teriakan Naoto;"SIAPA YANG CHIBIKO?"

Lift yang tadinya memiliki udara segar itu pun langsung berubah jadi kamar penyiksaan dengan aroma mantaph. Yosuke pura-pura cuek. Chie scot jump, berharap aroma kentut Yosu akan digantikan oleh aroma keringat. Yukiko mencoba bertahan. Teddie malah ngupil(lagi). Semangat buka baju Kanji semakin menggelora. Rise sibuk mencari cara ngupil tanpa harus buka lubang hidung. Naoto blue screen (_maksudnya error)_.

"Ukh…gue gak mau mati disini!"Chie berteriak.

"Gue juga gak mau mbak! Gak keren amat…"Ujar Yosuke, membayangkan percakapan yang akan terjadi di pemakamannya (kalau dia beneran mati)

_Numpang lewat : Saya turut berduka cita bu. Anak Ibu mati kenapa?  
Mama Yosu : Hiks…anak saya mati…karena KEBAUAN KENTUTNYA SENDIRI…  
Numpang lewat : SUMPE LO? K-Kalau begitu gawat…karena SAYA BARU SAJA KENTUT TADI! OH TIDAK! KITA SEMUA AKAN MATI! MATII!_

"**Fuh. Siap-siap, pertanyaan terakhir! SIAPA ORANG PALING GANTENG DI DUNIA?"**

Meski lemes, Yosuke masih sanggup ngomong. "Uh… siapa sih? Gue kali…"

"Aku saja yang jawab!" Kanji maju lagi."ROBERT PATTINSON, BUKAN!"

Yang lain langsung menatapinya. "Kamu… nonton Twilight, Kanji?"

"E-ENGGAK! AKU CUMA DENGER DARI TEMEN!"

"**DENG! SAYANG SEKALI, PERTANYAAN HABIS! SEKARANG KALIAN SEMUA AKAN TAMAT!"**

Lift bergetar mantap, dengan kecepatan terlalu tinggi. "AAAAHHHHHHHH! MAMIII!" Yosuke histeris.

"Sayonara… JACKY-CHAN!" Chie pun histeris, diikuti semua.

"**TUNGGU!"**

Sekejap, semua terhentak. Mereka mengenali suara itu…

"… SOUJI-SENPAAAIIII!" Rise dan yang lain berteriak lega. Benar, itu suara Souji!

"**Oh, anakku. Ada apa?"**

"**Kalau aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu… lepaskan kami semua! Kumohon, Igor! Sebagai gantinya… akan kubelikan lotion khusus hidung!"**

"HAAAH?"

"… **Baiklah."**

"EEEHHHHH?"

"**Memang apa jawabanmu, nak?"**

"**Pertanyaan pertama, DAKI! KARENA DAKI MENJIJIKKAN DAN MEMANG BISA DIGOSOK. SEBAGAI INFO, SEBAGIAN BESAR DEBU DI RUMAH BERASAL DARI DAKI MANUSIA. Pertanyaan kedua, LARI! KARENA JANTUNG BEKERJA LEBIH KERAS."**

"**TING! BENAAR!"**

"JAWABANNYA BIASA AJA, TUH!" Teriak semua di lift.

"**Dan terakhir… Orang paling ganteng di dunia adalah… IGOR!"**

"**TENG NONG! SELAMAT, KAU BENAR SEMUA!"**

"NAJIS BANGET NI KAKEK!" Teriak lagii.

Lift pun terbuka, kembali ke ruangan yang tadi. Semua nyosor keluar sambil mensyukuri hidup.

"Teman-teman!" Souji yang sudah keluar dari kerangkeng lega.

"Soujiii!" Teriak semua lega juga.

BERPELUKAN! Ya enggak lah. "Baiklah… kita sudah bisa pulang kan, Igor?"

"Meskipun ini masih kurang seru… baiklah. Silakan saja. Lotion-nya jangan lupa ya." Jawab Igor.

"HOREEE!"

Saat mereka asik bersorak, tiba-tiba muncul aroma tak sedap.

"… Bau apa ini?" Tanya Souji kebauan.

Yang lain sweat dropped. "K… KENTUT YOSUKE! AKU LUPA BAUNYA MASIH ADA DAN BISA MENYEBAR!" Teriak Chie panik.

"M-MAAFKAN AKU!" Yosuke gak bisa ngeles lagi.

"Oops. Sepertinya kalian sendiri telah membuat ini semakin seru! Good job, anak-anak. Saya dan Margareth pamit dulu." Igor dan Margareth langsung hilang begitu saja.

"GAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" Teriak semua.

Aroma kentut Yosuke makin mantappph. Yang lain megap-megap.

"HANAMURAAA YOSUKEEE…kalo gue mati elo yang gue hantuin…"Chie menggeram.

"Silakan aja neng…wong saya juga bakal mati duluan disini…"Yosuke stay cool, meski sebenarnya lagi nutup idung.

"Akh…Aaakkkhhh…"Yukiko merintih sambil menutup hidung.

"Semuanya tenang! Sebenarnya…jeng jeng jeng jeeeng…Teddie bawa parfum!"Ujar Teddie sambil menunjukkan sebuah botol warna biru.

"OOOOOHHHH! NICE TEDDIE!"Seru semuanya.

Teddie pun menyemprotkan parfum itu. Yang lain udah sumringah, tapi…

LHO KOK LAMA-LAMANYA BAUNYA MAKIN PESING.

"Teddie! Parfum apaan sih itu?"Chie berteriak."Malah jadi tambah bau nih!"

"Ung…tulisannya sih _'Mini Baygon –teman imut-'_…"Kuma menjelaskan.

**"****HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**Semua histeris.

"Kenapaa? Soalnya setiap hari Yosuke nyemprotin ini ke seluruh ruangan. Teddie kira…"Teddie masang muka cengo'.

"YOSUKE ELO SIH KAYAK NYAMUK!"Tadinya Chie yang Stress Meternya meledak berniat melempar sepatu, tapi karena dua-duanya sudah raib (_satu dilempar ke Yosuke satu dilempar ke Teddie) _dia frontal aja dengan cara nendang Yosuke secara live.

"WOW! PUTIH GARIS-GARIS IJO!"Yosuke malah sempet-sempetnya ngintip celana dalem Chie yang terekspos ketika roknya terangkat. Adegan berikutnya disensor.

"UGH…BAUUU! GAK TAHAN LAGI GUE!"Chie merengek.

"Sayonara…Senpai…Nenek…Hiks…"Rise udah pasrah.

"… Saya disini…"Souji berkata.

* * *

Souji membuka mata. Ia bangkit dan melihat ke sekeliling. Mereka ada di tempat awal Midnight Channel, tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. "Lho… teman-teman?"

Perlahan anggota yang lain pun turut sadar. Chie mengucek mata. "Kok… kita kembali lagi?"

Mereka semua diam sebentar, berpikir.

Yosuke nyerocos. "Biarin aja lah! Yang penting kita semua selamat! Horeee!"

"YANG BIKIN KITA SENGSARA KAN KAMU!" Yang lain menimpali.

Souji menyadari ada kertas di sampingnya. "Apa ini…?" Isinya…

_Selamat anakku, kamu telah berhasil. Dengan bijaksana, saya telah mengeluarkan kalian dari dungeon itu. Jangan lupa lotion-nya ya. Tambah obat penumbuh rambut._

_Dadaah._

_P.S Sebenarnya dungeon tadi adalah perwujudan hati kalian._

_Love, Igor_

Hening. "Perwujudan hati kita…?"

Yosuke langsung menjauh penuh horror. "M-MUNDUR KALIAN SEMUA! GUE NGGAK NYANGKA TERNYATA KALIAN BEGITU!"

"YUKIKO, KAMU PERNAH BILANG KAMU SUKA 'HARD GAY' KAN! JADI KAMU…!" Chie ikut histeris.

"Iya… T-TUNGGU! HARD GAY ITU NAMA PELAWAK TERKENAL, BUKAN GAY YANG ITU…!"

"KANJI AKU SELALU MERASA KAMU PUNYA JIWA GAY NAN MESUM!" Rise ikut-ikutan.

"B-B-BUKAN!"

"Tunggu… jangan-jangan…"Naoto menimpali. "Ini… tidak disiarkan di malam hari seperti biasanya, kan?"

Semua pucat pasi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

X X X

A/N : NGGAK LUCU BANGET NI FANFIC

Maaf, kepanjangan lagi. Beneran maaf, guys. 'Hard Gay' memang seorang pelawak dari Jepang.

Fuh… MAAF KALI INI MESUMNYA FRONTAL BANGET SOALNYA SHIRAKAWA BOULEVARD SIH **_–ditimpuk-_**

**MARIOSKAR-BAKSOSKAR-san : P4 needs SM too –dibunuh-**

**Shino-xXxXx-san : Adegan itu ya…Adegan jorok! Jadi ceritanya Tom sama Meg maen lumpur –digulung-**

**Shaneeta Chornicels-san : Karena…VARIETY IS LOVE! –kabur-**

**-The Letter-san : Thanks! ketawa Yukichon itu moe loh…-ngawur-**

**Ginryuumaru-san : Emang saya gila! Wahahahahaha**

**Siklomika-san : YESH NAORISE IS LOVEE! Temen sekelas anda ada yang begitu? Wow, kontak Rise ya nanti biar bikin grup Upilerz–gausah dipikirin, author emang sedeng-**

**KageNao-san : Ceritanya mengarah ke…KANAN! ATAU KIRI? *ditinju***

**Onna Ran-san : Epic? Fic ini? Aduhh makasih!**

**Kurogane Koutetsu-san : You made me sound like a perverted old man-dilindes-Thx!**

**Fuuko96-san : Maunya sih gitu, tapi fic ini kan nggak normal!-ditendang-**

**Anastasia Keehl-san : Ya kan? Tau rasa tu Yosuke sering mencabuli ayam -dibakar-**

**Katy Starcatcher-san : Aww. Makasih!**

**Shiro Kurogane-san : Maafkan saya ya, Shiro Kurogane-san…anda jadi dimarahin-ditimpuk-**

**Iwanishi Nana-san : Iyaaan, jadi malu hhaha-digoreng-Tentang film? …silahkan isi sendiri sesuai selera wakaka-ditendang- Kalau shoujo-ai saya lumayan suka karena…apa ya. Kalau shounen-ai sih saya biasa aja, tapi karena konsep BL sudah merajarela di kalangan fans, sekalian aja deh. –ditonjok-**

**MelZzZ-san : Entah kenapa image Rise mengupil sangat menarik bagi saya-oeeekk-HDO itu parody HBO, nama channel TV hahahaha…**

**Tasyatazzu-san : Aww, thanks a whole bunch!**

**kyriell-san : Ayo, menggila di dunia gila yang penuh kegilaan bersama! –gila-**

**Shara Sherenia-san : Terimakasih Shara Sherenia-san! Sorry for the long wait lol. Yosuke agak bersemangat setelah disemangati, tapi kayaknya udah hopeless deh –dilempar headphone-**

**heylalaa-san : Wauu, terimakasih banyaaaakkk! Chie dan Rise memang paling nggak jelas XD. **

**Tetsuwa Shuuhei-san : Ratingnya sudah diganti kok mwahaha-dibacok- Naoto Justice? Setengahnya udah jadi, tapi saya bingung jadi syalalala-kabur-**

**BlazingFireAngelXXX-san : Teamnya Souji maksudnya Souji-Yuki atau Blue Team? Kan ada Teddie-Naoto juga…Thanks for the review.**

**LvNa-cHaN-san : Terimakasiih! Jangan salahkan Salary Dam menggila.-apaan sih ni orang- Oya? Emang di Mamotte Lollipop juga ada ya? Udah lama nggak baca komik itu. Kalau saya sih, idenya dapet pas lagi baca kamus jepang.**

**Shina Suzuki-san : Karena kalau Souji sama Naoto GAWAT beneran –asal ketik- Memang ecchi karena yaa namanya juga Shirakawa Boulevard-ngeles-Yosuke memang UKE, tapi sekali-kali bolehlaah variasi-dirajam-**

**MacTavish Van Den Bosch-san : Makasiih! Guling-gulingnya hati-hati ya, supaya tak terlindas orang…-dilindas-**

Oh ya saya bikin poll baru lagi di profile saya. Kalau berkenan, silakan di-vote untuk meningkatkan kinerja penulisan saya _**–dibakar-**_

**OMAKE!**

Igor : Pertanyaan terakhir!

Semua : -gulp-

Igor : ANTARA CHIE-RISE DAN YOSUKE-KANJI, SIAPA YANG SEME SIAPA YANG UKE?

Rise : SUDAH JELAS AKU SEME!

Chie : HEI! AKU LEBIH TUA DARIMU!

Kanji : A… AKU UKE!

Yosuke : EMOH GUE SAMA ELO!

Teddie : Maksudnya apaan sih?

Yukiko & Naoto : -geleng-geleng-


End file.
